It's My Life
by GypsyFallenAngelz
Summary: Aurora Davis is the daughter of the Prime Minister, when all she wants is to perform on stage against her parents wishes. She runs away and joins a Theater corperation preforming POTO. But what happens when her parents find her?
1. Life Choices

**Author's Notes: **I'm back... writing some more Phantom of the Opera fan fiction.I have a terrible writers block on my other story, but i will finish it. I am also looking for someone to Beta read this story for me, i have terrible spelling and punctuation so if anyone is interested just let me know. when leaving a review.

I also used a basic scene from "What a girl wants" so if anyone has seen it, yeah i kinda borrowed it ;)

this is the basic outline from the story:

_Aurora Davis is the daughter of a Prime Minister, when all she wants to do in life is perform on stage against her parents wishes. So she runs away to for fill her dreams, gets the chance of a life time, falls in love and gets found._

and this is a **disclaimer: **I dont own POTO i wish i did though...and i dont own "What a girl wants" please dont sue me.

Ok everyone i hope you enjoy:

+-+

Aurora kept staring out the limousine window trying to block out what her parents were saying. She had just finished High School, she had been valedictorian and her parents had high hopes for her.

Although all her marks were practically perfect, what she really wanted was perform on stage to sing, dance and act in Operas and stage shows. But her parents had other ideas. They had already planned her future out for her. Aurora just wished that they had let her in on it.

"Aurora with your marks you could excel in university and become a doctor, a lawyer or a politician like your father" Her mother Janice told her kindly Aurora used to admire her mother she was beautiful with blonde hair always elegantly styled that suited her heart shaped face perfectly, Pale flawless skin all of which Aurora had inherited from her. Most of all, her mother was smart and she used it to the best of advantage in the partnership that she and her husband shared helping run the country.

"Your mother is right; performing is not a respectable way to live your life" Aurora's father joined in crushing her dreams. Alexander Davis had been the Prime Minister for two terms and seemed to be on a role, tall with bright blue eyes that Aurora had inherited and brown hair he had this whole look about him that said Do-Not-Mess-With-Me.

Aurora herself was tall and slim, with her mothers blonde hair that reached past her back when it was out, heart shaped face and fair skin. She had her father's bright blue eyes and a stubborn disposition to match.

Aurora loved both her parents she really did, but Performing on stage is something that she had wanted to do since she was younger she took dancing and singing lessons and was fantastic at both. She did debating and Drama at school and got leads in all the school plays. She had been building to this for years and now after all her hard work her parents were telling her that she couldn't do it.

"Mum, dad" Aurora finally turned to look at them "I have wanted to do this since I was five-

"We thought you would have grown out of it by now" Her father interrupted.

"Well the point is, I would be going to university part time and performing in between, I couldn't be a performer forever, this is just something I have been working towards since I was about five, I am old enough to take care of myself, I am an adult now, I want your blessing for this, but I will it with or without it"

The limousine pulled up to their destination, a benefit dinner which put an end to the conversation. It was time to play the perfect family. The door opened and her father stepped out and gave his hand to her mother to help her out. Then he offered his hand to Aurora which she took as she stepped out. The reporters were there snapping away, watching everyone arrive and go inside. It was all smiles and answering some questions then they were inside. Aurora was used to this, pretending everything way ok; it was like wearing a mask.

**_Masquerade people's faces on parade, Masquerade hide your face so the world will never find you… _**

Once inside they were seated near the front of the richly decorated conference room, First part of the night was dedicated to telling them about the benefit then entrée was served. Aurora made polite conversation with the family across from them, in particular Kyle a spoilt brat her age. He was taller than her, with blonde hair and brown eyes. To many he was gorgeous but Aurora knew his insides were poison. On the outside he was the kind of person that her parents wanted to see her with. To Aurora he was an annoyance that would never leave her alone.

During the main course Aurora escaped to the balcony, high above the city on the 20th floor of the hotel, looking around Aurora knew, just knew her parents weren't going to let her live her life they way she wanted. But despite what her parents were saying she knew she had to do this, wanted to do this.

_It's my Life _she thought furiously. Then she was interrupted by the worm that was Kyle, first trying to feel her up, then telling her that dessert was served. She moved quickly back inside to the table not wanting to be alone with him.

It happened later in the night anyway when Kyle asked her father if he might dance with her and her father said yes, _Great_ Aurora thought sarcastically. They practically pushed her in to Kyle's arms, so that left her no option but to follow him out on to the dance floor, for a slow dance.

Aurora stared out past Kyle's shoulder trying to ignore him, and what he was talking about, himself.

"Women just seem to fall for me, there is something I have that just attracts them and I know you feel it" Kyle said pulling her closer and letting his hand that was on her back drift lower than was acceptable.

"The only thing I feel right now is you feeling up my backside" Aurora reached behind her and removed his hand from where it had wondered.

"Don't deny it Aurora, your parents want us to be together it is ok, you don't have to fight it anymore" He tried to pull her closer and kiss her, Aurora having had enough pushed hard against his chest and once she was released walked away, leaving Kyle shocked in the middle of the dance floor.

The rest of the night was a blur to Aurora really, her mind was really else where. On the future she wanted. This wasn't the first time that she and her parents had fought over it. But frankly she was sick of it. She loved her parents she really did but they were running her life and they would continue to do it unless she did something to stop it.

Over the next few weeks she continued to talk to her parents about her future career opportunities, they still would not permit it. She was planning to teach them a harsh lesson, that it was her life and she would live it how she saw fit, with no help from them.

Aurora organized a one bedroom apartment, two jobs: one at a café four days a week, waiting on tables and the other as a Promotional dancer. She was to be part of a six girl team that danced and posed for photos representing "Vodka Cruisers". It wasn't her dream job but the pay was great and it was only a few hours three nights a week. Aurora organized to trade her car from a BMW (A gift from mummy and daddy) to a cheaper Toyota, she used the extra money, plus her savings to secure the bond for the apartment and pay for her university tuition fees. She had decided to do a bachelor of arts part time two full days a week and even offered to baby sit for her new neighbor one night a week when she went to her AA meetings. On top of this, she was going to pursue her dreams to perform on stage.

She knew did all of this under an Alias name, Anna Davidson. She had the feeling that she wouldn't get far, if she couldn't cover her tracks.

Once she was sure she had everything she secretly started moving things to her apartment and buying things she would need. She had prangs of guilt that she was just going to disappear, but she planned on writing to her parents, so they knew she was ok. Aurora even went as far as to buy hair dye; she planned to dye her blonde hair to dark brown just as an extra precaution.

Finally it was time, she pretended she was going to a friends place for the night and said goodbye to her parents, they didn't know she was even gone until she didn't come home the next day. As expected.

+-+

Ok then, so what did you think of the first chapter? R&R and let me know i can't read minds ;)

E J Riddle


	2. Settling in

**Author's Notes: **Well i was hoping for a few more reviews to give me ideas and encouragement before i continued the story, truth be told i am happy to get any.

I am looking for someone to help me Beta read still, being not too good at it myself. so if anyone is interested let me know.

Thank you to **Sarah **for reviewing, you encouraged me to keep going.

so hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Phantom of the opera, but i am watching it right now... but yes i dont own the real thing and the tax office is taking more money off me so i dont have much so dont sue me...

+-+

On her first night in her new apartment, Aurora dyed her hair. It was now a beautiful dark brown that made her bright blue eyes sparkle even more. Personally she thought she looked better this way. She also cut it so it now just reached her waist.

She stood back and looked at herself in the mirror. She was looked so different, and she loved it. She was excited about this new life, no more pretending to not have problems or going to benefit dinners. She was going to have her own life.

What she really hoped to accomplish by running away was to prove to her parents that she was her own person and could make something of herself, without them dictating it to her.

Aurora looked around her own apartment, yes it was a one bedroom but she loved it dearly. It had a little kitchen with everything she needed already stocked in there, a little table against the wall to eat at, which had a good view of the television. A couch dominated the center of the room and had a desk positioned behind it, complete with a computer (with the internet). Her bed, chest of draws and wardrobe were hidden behind a screen, which separated the room. It was a little cramped but it already felt like home.

Settling down in the computer chair and putting on a CD, She started to write her parents a letter.

_Dear Mum and Dad._

_First I would like to tell you nothing has happened to me. _

_I know you have every right to be upset with me for doing this but I felt it was time that I got out on my own and started working towards becoming a performer. I would not have gone behind your backs if you had listened to what **I** wanted to do with my life, not what **you** wanted me to do. _

_I have an apartment and a job and I am even going to university. I am going to pursue my dream and I will succeed. _

_don't worry about me. I will keep in touch. I love you both._

_You're Daughter_

_Aurora_

She sent the letter off in the morning and went to work at the Café Corner. Waiting tables and talking to customers she enjoyed her first day although it was hard work the registers were broken and they were short one kitchen staff member. The final topping on the cake had be one of the other waiters colliding with Aurora sending her to the ground and ending up being covered with food.

"I'm so sorry" Tessa said quietly she had only been working here for three weeks and she was slightly on the clumsy side,

"No its fine" Aurora stood up straightening her black skirt and top which were both covered in sauce and bits of salad.

The then Mr. Corner arrived the owner and manager of the café, he was generally a great, cheerful guy, but today he was stressed.

"Please get everything cleaned up now and get the re orders back to the kitchen and tell the customers what happened, MOVE!" The rest of the shift went rather well and Mr. Corner apologized later for loosing his temper.

After her shift was over and she had a quick shower to get the sauce out of her hair, she went to dance practice. Having only three hours to get the routine down was a little tough because night was the first performance but Aurora was sure she got most of it and was told by one of the other dancers that if she forgot just to fake it;

"No one would know the difference" A sweet girl named Cara told her.

The club was called The Hot Spot. The set went perfectly but Aurora didn't like the costume that much. It was knee length black boots, with fish net stockings, black tight short, shorts and a red boob tube with the Vodka Cruiser logo on it. Her newly brown hair was out in a curly style, the whole outfit looked good on her she had to admit, but all of male attention was a bit un comfortable. Still Aurora silently admitted that she had just made $250 for doing a few hours of work so she shook it off went home and straight to bed feeling completely tired but satisfied. She had her first day of University to look forward to tomorrow.

+-+

The first day of university went really well. The classes were fantastic and all her professors were really nice. The first lessons consisted of course outlines, expectations and introductions of course Aurora felt she didn't make many friends, although she had brief pleasant chats with a few people, they still all seemed to stick to their tight knit groups. But she didn't mind, Aurora knew she wasn't a university to make friends she was here to make her dreams come true. She was walking past a notice board when she saw a large sign on it.

**_Can you Act, sing and, Dance? _**

_**Are you interested in performing on stage?**_

_**Then audition with the Theater Corp:**_

_**Call 453 343 454 **_

Aurora noted down the number and thought about it, _a theater group it seemed too good to be true and it would be a good place to start_. Just as she turned to leave she bumped in to someone and they both dropped their books:

"I'm so sorry" Aurora apologized bending down to pick up her books and the other persons She stood back up and held out the books to the tall blonde girl who was scowling;

"So you should be, watch where you're going" She snatched her books back and walked away. _I think I made a friend _Aurora thought sarcastically. She then turned and walked in to the campus bar and ordered a glass of lemonade.

Aurora started looking over her course outlines, and she could hear the TV News in the back ground as she sipped her drink. Suddenly What the News reader was saying caught her attention.

"_Today Aurora Davis the daughter of Prime Minister Alexander Davis was reported missing. She went stay the night at a friends place but didn't reach the destination"_ Aurora's jaw dropped, her parents would receive the letter till late today or tomorrow. They were probably worried out of their minds, she felt so low right now.

"_Her parents have issued a desperate plea for her save return, if you have any information about her where-a- bout's please contact us. _

A school picture of her was then shown on the screen. She was suddenly glad she decided to dye her hair.

But for now she thought she had better ring her parents. She finished her drink in one gulp and left the bar in search of a pay phone. Once she located one she put a dollar in the slot and dialed home, suddenly nervous.

"Hello" It was her mother who answered

"Mum, it's me"

"Aurora where are you? Are you alright"

"Mum, I'm fine, I left, I wasn't kidnapped or anything"

"Why" She could tell her mother was almost in tears

"Because I have want to be a performer for years not a politician or doctor and I told you I would do it with or without your blessing, and I have"

"Aurora please don't do this, come home and let us talk about it"

"There is nothing to discuss, I have to go now"

"Aurora, no Aurora?" Aurora hung up the phone almost in tears. She walked a few steps away and sat down on a bench. She started crying and buried her face in her hands thinking she was a terrible daughter for doing this to her parents among other things. She didn't know how long she sat there, but a commotion roused her from her thoughts.

A group of three men in suits Aurora remembered as security guards who work for her father had stopped at the phone, she had used just minutes ago to call her mother. They seemed to be looking around, for someone. Then it struck her, they were looking around for any sign of her. Her parents sent them to look for her, to get her back.

Aurora calmly got up so as not to draw attention to her self, turned and walked the other way. The security Guards didn't take any notice of her, once she was out of their view she broke in to a run and ran all the way to her car and drove back to her apartment.

She was still slightly shocked; her parents had tapped the phone line and had tracked her to the campus. She was suddenly glad very glad that she had registered her apartment and university under the alias name. Once they got the letter, they would understand and stop looking for her, she was sure of it.

Aurora sat and thought about this for a while, before remembering the Theater Corp phone number she wrote down. _No time like the present. _She picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Theater Corp, Brittany speaking"

"Hello my name is Anna Davidson and I am calling in regard to the Add I saw on the bulletin board at uni"

"Well we are having open auditions tomorrow to fill two spaces you must be able to sing, dance and act as you will be tested on all. We have an open space tomorrow at 8am if you are interested?"

"Yes that would be perfect, do I need anything?"

"Just wear clothes you can dance in, prepare a song to sing and we will get you to act out a scene. Bring your performance resume too.

"Could I have the address, please?"

"Auditions are at the Bensolight Theatre"

"Ok, thank you so much Brittany"

"Bye now"

"Bye"

The Bensolight Theatre, this must be a very posh theatre group…

This was fantastic her first big chance to get out there and she has only moved out two days ago. Aurora cooked her self some an early dinner and prepared herself for the audition in the morning, including changing her name on her performance resume, before doing her hair and make up and heading back out to The Spot for her dance set.

+-+

Later that night once the dance set was finished the girls had to mingle and talk to the customers and pose for official photos. Aurora or "Jesse" as she called herself, it was part of the fun and protection for the girls having different names, Aurora stayed with "Star" a medium sized red head that enjoyed a good drink and the guy attention. A group of Guys approached the two girls.

One offered a drink to Aurora,

"No thanks, I have to drive home" She said as sweetly as she could

"I could give you a lift" One of the guys said slinging an arm around her shoulder.

"No thank you" Aurora shrugged him off as politely as she could, he had clearly been drinking.

The conversation continued for a little while longer before Aurora was called to pose for photos then once she was finished, she changed and left the club to go home.

_Think of the money, think of the money, think of the money… _Aurora kept repeating to herself she walked down the main road, it was where all the hot clubs were, during the day this street was practically deserted but when it got dark the lights and music were turned on it became one of the busiest streets.

"Hey baby, wanna go and get a drink" An arm was suddenly around her waist. It was that drunken guy from the club.

"No, I'm going home" Aurora pushed him off and kept walking at a faster pace

"What's your rush?" The guy grabbed her arm to slow her down

"I have an early start tomorrow" Aurora shook him off again and broke in to a bit of a run. Her car was parked in the shopping duplex up the road, one of the only places to get parking when the night life began.

She made it in to the car park stair well before the drunk guy caught up with her again. He pushed her to the wall causing Aurora to hit her head and he pinned her there.

"I'm not done talking with you, come and let's have a drink"

"No!" Aurora half screamed "Get off me" She tried to shove him off. He ignored her and started nuzzling at her neck. Aurora was starting to panic, so she kneed him and took off up the stairs. She got to her car and in the rush dropped her keys, as soon as she straightened up she was thrown to the ground and the drunken guy sat straddling her waist, his hands were roaming everywhere.

Aurora kept struggling and finally pushed him off her enough to let out a scream for help. Aurora had just managed to get a hand free, when he was pulled off her. Aurora sat up quickly enough to see a guy a few years older than herself push the guy away.

"What the hell you doing" The tall black haired guy asked

"Is none of your business" the drunken guy slurred. Trying to make his way back to Aurora who stood up quickly

"I don't think she wants you company mate, why don't you go sleep it off" The sober male gave him a shove in the opposite direction to Aurora.

"We aren't finished Jesse" The Drunken man slurred before he reluctantly stumbled away casting one last look at Aurora then at the Black haired man.

"Jesse is it" without waiting for an answer he continued "are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Her hands were shaking so much she dropped her bag when she tried to reach for her keys. She bent down to get it the same time that the guy bent down to help her.

"Your hand is bleeding" He reached over to try and help her but stopped when Aurora pulled back

"Look I'm fine, Thank you for your help who ever you are, but I have to go" Aurora grabbed her keys and unlocked her car but before she could shut the door

"My name is Michael and maybe you should start carrying pepper spray"

"Yeah well I'm going to have to get used to it; working in the club isn't the best thing till I get a better opportunity" Aurora then laughed slightly "I think you may be right about the Pepper spray though"

"You're a very talented dancer by the way, I was in the club on my way out I saw the drunken guy follow you-

"Thank you again, but I really have to go it is almost two o'clock and I have an early appointment tomorrow"

"So do I, Ill leave you to it?"

"Bye" Aurora shut the door, started her car and drove home for the night.

+-+

I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it, i was scared to post the story.. so if you read it please review it even if you didnt like it, i love to know what everyone thinks.

E J Riddle


	3. The Audition

**Author's Notes: **Hello again, I had this chapter written a little while ago but i just never got around to checking it and stuff. I am sick right now...damn cold/flu so go easy on me with spelling and punctuation because i suck at it... i am still looking for a Beta reader and if you are interested just drop mea review.

thank you to people who reviewed:

**Angel: **The reason the first chapter was fast paced was because anything i added in there to fill time would of been a waste, this is where the story really begins when she gets out of her parents home. I know work and uni, she is a better person than me ;) and yeah go Michael...

**TheRealDramaQueen817: **I am so glad you are enjoying the story so far, so iwill try to update once a week at least...though i make no promises, enjoy.

**poto-potc-TL: **mine is good, even with all the spelling and punctuation mistakes? yay me :)

**Jennifer:** back again? ehehe sorry terrible joke i blame the cold i have, I hope you enjoy this story. and about Michael ill try not to give anything away...youll just have to read it.

Thanks again guys for reviewing, ok just so everyone knows i dont own Phantom of the Opera, but i so wish i did.

enjoy the chapter

+-+

Aurora's alarm woke her at 7am. Grumbling she got up to have a quick shower. She checked her hands over, they were only a slight grazed and other than a bump on the head and a few tender spots there would be no lasting damage from her encounter last night. Aurora dressed in leotard, stockings and sweat pants. She also put her long hair in a plait as she was eating breakfast and looking over the song she was going to sing today.

Once Aurora was sure she had everything including her work uniform (she was going to go straight to work after the audition) she left for the theatre and arrived ten minutes early, after registering that she was here she was lead to a room where she commenced stretching and warming up her voice while looking at the page of script she was to read and act out, it called for a kiss. _WOW that will be awkward if I have to act alone._ She thought…

At 8am on the dot a Girl about Aurora's age, clearly a dancer entered the room.

"Hi I'm Belinda, I'm here to teach you the routine for your dance audition" She stuck out her hand for Aurora to Shake

"I'm Anna"

"Ok lets get started we only have 10 minutes"

The dance wasn't too difficult to learn, but it required lots of energy and flexibility. By the end of the 10 minutes Aurora felt she had the routine down.

She was then led in to another practice room slightly bigger than the one she had just been in, its mirrors were covered with a brown paper and there was a piano in the corner.

Another difference was that this one room had four people sitting at a table. One Aurora Shockingly recognized as Michael Who had helped her out last night. As his eyes settled on her, she could tell he was slightly shocked too.

They all introduced themselves. There was an middle aged man Named Christopher Powers, who was the Owner of the Theatre group, Lydia Matthews The dance instructor, she was a stern looking older woman, Blake Parker, The executive Producer of Show, there was a kind easy going look about him. Then there was Michael Black, actor. He was taller than she, with black hair and bright amber eyes. Aurora was just now noticing how hot he was. _Must have been in too much shock last night to notice… _She thought.

Michael said hello to her, although Aurora cringed when he called her Jesse, which caused confusion to for everyone because the name on her resume was Anna Davison.

"Jesse is my dance name, we are encouraged to change our names for that particular kind of work" Aurora explained after Michael enlightened them to her Club Performer job.

"Well Anna, would you like to start by performing the dance routine?" Christopher suggested. Aurora nodded and got in to position.

The music started played, by Michael on the piano. Aurora danced the classical ballet routine with enthusiasm and energy, remembering what her own instructor told her, to straighten her legs just that little bit more, and drop her shoulders. Although she loved acting and singing, dancing held a special place in her heart, because you get such satisfaction when you get a routine right and perform it for others enjoyment.

Aurora danced through the motions truly enjoying her self. At one point she forgot a step, so she just made something up and continued she knew the Dance instructor had noticed her mistake. But at the moment it didn't bother her.

Once she finished, she quickly took a swig of her water and waited for their opinion. Some were writing notes down or conferring with each other.

"Well done" Lydia commented "I noticed you forgot a step, although I was the only one" She continued "How long have you been dancing?"

"Since I was 10"

"I see" Lydia noted something on the paper then indicated she was finished.

"Could you please sing your song for us, and if we indicate for you to stop please do so"

Aurora walked over to the piano, then addressed Michael

"I'll play and sing, if that's ok?" she asked turning the panel. They nodded in agreement and Michael went to join them.

Aurora made herself comfortable before placing her hands on the keys and beginning the introduction to the song.

**_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray) _**

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

Chorus:  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

Chorus

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

She sang every note to perfection; her voice came out pure and loud, Absolutely Prefect.

Once she finished, the panel wrote down some notes.

Then Christopher spoke:

"I'll say that was beautiful, but this is the most professional company in the country and we take grate pride in our shows and operas"

_Wait company? _Aurora's mind screamed, giving no outward sign that anything was wrong Aurora paid attention.

"I am just not sure of your voice range" He stopped and looked at Michael who had said something that Aurora didn't hear.

"Would you be able to do some voice scales for us so we can see how high your voice can go?"

"Of course" Aurora played the scales until she reached that inhumanly high note that she completed with ease.

Michael smirked and Christopher looked impressed, as did the rest of the panel.

Finally Blake spoke;

"Now it is time for a little bit of acting, we chose this piece because not many people can walk in to a room and act out a scene like this. We expect the best performers who can perform anything like this at the drop of a hat" He paused and looked a Michael before continuing "If you have any problems performing this scene you may leave now" Aurora was a little taken back by his bluntness.

"No, I am perfectly fine with it"

"Do you have any acting experience Anna"? Michael asked

"Yes, I got the lead in all school plays and I have had Drama/acting lessons during my secondary schooling" She walked to her bag and got out her Resume and handed it to Michael.

"How old are you?"

"18"

"So you have had no professional experience before?"

"No, I thought this was just a Theater group, truth be told not Power Green Theatrical Corporation-

"I see you have heard of us"

"I haven't been living under a rock, I saw your production of Wizard of OZ last year, and I was completely blown away"

"Ok why don't you and Michael go next door and have a quick run through of what you would like to do for the scene while we have a closer look at your performance resume?"

Nodding Aurora followed Michael in to the next room.

"Now because it is your audition you decide how you want to approach it, we are both professionals" His amber eyes were searching hers, and Aurora got the feeling they missed nothing.

"Well the scene calls for closeness and sexual attraction, seeing as the scene calls for me to practically seduce you, all have you to do is react to me and my touch and pretend you want me!"

They gave it a quick run through and Michael was surprised that she only had to glance at the script once or twice. Then they walked back in to the room and took up their positions.

Michael started like he was supposed to;

"What are you doing her Lorain?" He asked in a guarded voice

"I came here to see you" Aurora walked slowly forward to be just out of his reach "I'll leave if you want" She added innocently

"Why are you doing this to me? Why won't you just let go" Michael ran his hands through his hair

"Because I don't want to let you go" Aurora stepped closer and ran he slim fingers across his chest "We had something special Adam, how can you deny it?"

"What he had was lust and nothing more"

"You know that isn't true" She replied tauntingly moving behind in a circle around him, caressing him with her hands as she went.

"Stop torturing me and leave, Lorain" Michael acted as if he was loosing control

"Ok, I'll go, but before I do" Aurora stepped back around and pulled Michael down by the front of his shirt the kissed him deeply on the lips before pulling back and smiling slightly "To remember me by, good bye Adam" Aurora turned and began to walk away

"Like hell" Michael caught her by the waist and pulled her back against him, dipping her slightly and kissing her fiercely.

And that was the end of the scene. They got a slight applause from the panel. Michael tipped Aurora back up and they shook hands. Aurora was still slightly off balance from the intensity of the kiss. _I have never been kissed like that before. _

She shook it off and finished the audition then thanked them for their time before saying goodbye. They would let her know within the week if she was accepted. She wasn't holding her breath.

Walking out of the room she was aware of Michael watching her. And unknown to her she wasn't the only one who add been thrown off because of the kiss.

+-+

I hope you guys liked, if you read it please review it i really love reading them and i want to know what you think and if you have any ideas please share :)

so have fun and don't get sick :-P god knows i hate it when i do :-X

Love

Emma Riddle


	4. Thoughts and Coffee

**Author's Notes: **hello again everyone, back again for another chapter. I am so lazy with my writing now but i am having a week off work to spend time with some relitives that are coming up from NSW tomorrow. :) I thought i would also give you what i worked out as Aurora's weekly timetable of what she does so everyone knows what day of the week it is in my story :)

Monday:

Café: 7-2

Tuesday:

University: 9-5

Consists of two, two hour lectures, hour and a half study group and half an hour for lunch

Baby sitting from 6-8:30 for Next door neighbor (at AA meeting)

Wednesday:

Café: 11-5

Thursday:

Café: 7-1

Get a bit of a sleep in usually

Club dancing: 11-2 or similar

Friday:

University: 9-3:30

Consists of one three hour lecture, one two hour lecture, half an hour for lunch

Club Dancing: 11-2 or similar

Saturday:

Café: 10:30-5:30

Sleep if possible

Club Dancing: 11-2 or similar

Sunday:

Universal day off for studying, sleeping, shopping etc, etc.

Thank you to my only reviewer for this chapter: **Maska **It is nice to have some of my old reviewers from my last story back :) in reply for everyone i made up that scene becuase it would be difficult to act out if you weren't a professional i wouldn't be able to act out something like that with someone i just met, so it would really test the quality of the actors. The Power Green corp are like considered preforming royalty in my story anyway. i probably should of explained that better last chapter so hope it clears it up.

till then on with the chapter hope you all enjoy, and review.

+-+

_Well there was that mistake during the dancing…_

"Miss"

_Though they all seemed to enjoy my singing…_

"Miss"

_I thought I did the scene well though…maybe I over acted a little too much…_

"_MISS" _

Aurora finally snapped out of the thoughts to a customer calling her.

"I'm so sorry, can I help you?"

"We are ready to order now" The lady said clearly annoyed that Aurora hadn't been paying attention.

"Ok, what would you like?" Aurora took the order then left to take it to the kitchen.

_Keep your mind on your work and worry about the how you did in the audition later. _

The rest of the day thankfully passed without incident and Aurora kept her mind on the job. After her shift finished at five thirty Aurora went window shopping then back to her apartment and got a few hours of sleep in before she had to go and do her set at The Spot Club.

+-+

Later when she parked her car, she shuddered remembering last night's escapade. She would have to be more careful from now on. Walking down the main street at a brisk pace she reached the club in record time and went out the back to change with the other girls, but not before telling Becky, the dance group founder/ fellow dancer about last night.

"Jesse why didn't you come back after it happened?"

"I nice guy came to my rescue, so I just left straight away, its ok I'm fine"

"Ok, but make sure you go with someone when your leaving, I don't want to have to replace you" Becky teased as she walked away to finish getting ready.

+-+

"It is now 12am here at The Spot nightclub and time to welcome again to our stages the "Juicy Girls" brought to you by Vodka Cruiser and Empire Dancers"

The roar of the crowd followed this announcement as the girls ran out on to the stage/ dance floor and took their positions.

The fast beat song came on and the dance began. It was the kind of song that required fast movement and energy, but it was the kind of song you couldn't listen to and not have the energy to dance for.

The dance floor seemed to vibrate from the beat of the song, it was all around intoxicating and exhilarating. Aurora danced the provocative moves ignoring the cat calls from the male spectators, while doing a jump kick then swinging in to a turn then dropping and pounding her hands on the floor before arching back up and continuing.

Even this kind of dancing brought a large smile to her face, dancing was fun even when guys were practically slobbering.

Once the dance finished there was a round of applause and the voice over the loud speaker spoke again

"The girls will be walking around for the next hour and posing for official photos near the entrance, so don't miss out….. Right here at The Spot nightclub"

Aurora stepped of the stage and was heading towards the bar to get a bottle of water when a voice behind her, stopped her in her tracks

"You know you're a very talented at a lot of things" Aurora turned around and came face to face with a smirking Michael

"What are you doing here?" Aurora immediately got defensive as well as blushing slightly; she silently thanked the dim lighting so he wouldn't notice.

"I had no idea going out and coming to this particular club wasn't allowed, we had better let these other people in here know" Michael said in a mock serious tone

"You know that is not what I meant" Aurora said looking closely at him, wearing jeans and a dress shirt, his hair was spiked up and his amber eyes were sparkling with suppressed humor

"I was out and thought I would come in, I knew you were performing, plus I thought I could walk you to your car later so we don't have a repeat of last night"

"Thanks Michael you didn't have to though, I have to be here at least another hour"

"Well I'm in no rush I have the day off tomorrow , so do what you have to" Aurora nodded and started to walk away but not before she heard Michaels parting words "That outfit does look hot on you, you should wear it more often" Aurora turned and glared at him before continuing to the bar.

+-+

An hour and a half later found Michael and Aurora leaving the club, Aurora having changed from her revealing stage outfit to jeans and a button up black shirt.

The conversation flowed in a relaxed way as they walked down the main street

"Do you feel like going for a coffee or food" Michael finally asked

"I could use a coffee right now, yeah" Aurora said looking up and smiling at him

Ten minutes later they were seated in a 24 hour Coffee shop named Coco bean.

"How did you get in to acting, I have to ask?" Aurora asked after taking a sip of her hot coffee

"When I left school three years ago, I didn't know what I wanted to do, I grew up around music and acting, both my parents are in the profession so when I needed a job my parents set me up and I have been doing it ever since and I haven't looked back"

"So are your parents still in the theater?"

"My mum does acting lessons and my dad is now a director but every now and again they do an opera or play"

"Wow that is so fantastic, must be great to have your parents supporting you" Aurora smiled sweetly, but Michael could sense something behind it

"What about you, how come you want to be on the stage?"

"It has been my dream since I was little there is nothing else I would rather be doing, I am going to university too, but I have wanted to do this as long as I can remember"

"What about your parents"

"Lets just say they didn't think it was a respectable life style, so I decided to get out on my own and see what I could make happen" Aurora Shrugged

"So how do you think your going so far?"

"I only moved out a few days ago I have two jobs, go to university and I just had an audition with Power Green Theater cooperation so we will have to see how that pans out" Michael laughed

"Not to give you any false hope but the girl was auditioned after you was dreadful, lets just say it made you look better" Aurora laughed slightly

"I don't want to know anything else except when do you think you will reach a decision?"

"It won't be till at least Monday, could be later though" Michael said truthfully and Aurora nodded in response.

"I should probably start heading home" Aurora admitted, Michael nodded they both stood up, Michael offering her hand to Aurora which she took and they began the walk back to the parking garage.

"Even if you don't get in to the theater group I would love to see you again Anna" Michael finally said when they were half way back to where her car was parked

"I would like that too" Aurora smiled up at him before shifting her glance to just over his shoulder, they were passing a closed News agency which was displaying the latest papers. On the front cover of one of them was a very blonde Aurora in her school uniform with another picture of her grieving parents the headline read Prime Ministers Daughter still Missing. Aurora's smile faded from her face and she stopped dead in her tracks

"Anna? What's wrong" Michael turned around and followed her gaze "It's a shame about her hey, what's her name again

"Aurora Davis" Aurora said quietly

"I hope they find her soon, no telling what happened to her"

_You have no idea… _

"Yeah" Aurora said shakily

"You ok?" Michael asked again "You look a little pale"

"I'm fine" Aurora replied softly finally willing her legs to move they walked the rest of the way to the garage in silence. Aurora located her car and unlocked it

"Thank you, I had fun" Aurora said quietly.

She told Michael her mobile number which he stored in his mobile phone before he kissed her good morning on the cheek making Aurora blush and walked over to his car.

Aurora watched him go a slight sadness settling in the pit of her stomach before hopping in to her car and starting the engine and driving home.

_What are my parents playing at I told them I was ok, they would have already got the note why are they still saying I am missing when they know I'm not…_

_I'll write them again and tell them to stop wasting everyone's time I'm not coming home. _

+-+

It was late on Aurora's day off when she finally woke up.

Stretching Aurora leisurely got up and had a nice long hot shower and made herself some breakfast.

Later she turned on her stereo and gave her apartment a little tidy up before sitting down to write her parents again.

_Dear Mum and Dad_

_Just checking in to let you both know I am ok. My jobs are going well and I love all my university classes. I even had an audition for a theater group; I am still waiting to hear back though it sounds promising. _

_I can't help but notice that you have ignored me telling you that I ran away in favor of wasting everyone's time looking for me, they should be dedicating their time to finding the real people in need of assistance. _

_I am fine and I chose to do this. I am not missing, so stop searching for me _

_I love you both, but stop worrying _

_You're daughter _

_Aurora _

She posted it and went out grocery shopping before coming home, studying, watching a movie, cooking dinner and getting to bed early.

Sadly sleep seemed to elude her; she couldn't get her mind off Michael or the prospect of the theater group.

_It would be a dream come true, to perform at a professional level… _

_It would be a dream if Michael called… _

_Only time will tell, you really should stop worrying about it you have to work tomorrow. _

Finally after what seemed like hours Aurora fell asleep dreaming of the future and possibilities to come.

+-+

It is nice to get reviews they make me feel happy and let me know what you think of my story, so if you read it please review it.

till the next chapter everyone have fun and don't take a sleeping pill and a laxative at the same time ;) and no i havent done that :p

Emma Riddle


	5. Overwelming Moments

**Author's Notes: **Gah! writers block who needs it, not me I'm so sorry it took me so long. But here is the next chapter.

thank you to my reviewers:

**Brittany Malfoy: **All questions shall be answered in this chapter, i left it till later to introduce the theme because otherwise you wouldnt of gotten the back ground information you needed. thank you heaps for saying you would still read it :)

**Maska: **I had heaps of trouble naming the characters but i like the name Michael and Michael Crawford so i thought why not. again all answers are in this chapter :)

**Tychobrahe: **My stories are the same? or the style? yeah i am a sucker for happy endings. well keep reviewing i hate having to remind you ;)

Well that is really all from me except the usual i dont own Phantom of the Opera and yeah i think i have covered everything except hope you enjoy :)

+-+

The next few days seemed to pass in a burr as Aurora got herself in to daily routines, and got used to being out of her parents house and on her own.

She kept her thoughts of the audition to a minimum, having the feeling that maybe she just wasn't good enough and didn't make the cut.

On Wednesday she received a call;

"Hello" Aurora said cheerfully picking up the phone

"Hello, is this Anna Davidson?" The voice sounded familiar

"Yes, this is she"

"This is Michael from The Power Green Theatrical Corporation"

"Hey Michael" Aurora said cheerfully happy that he had called her

Michael seemed to cough slightly in to the phone as if he was trying to maintain a professional level of conversation

"Yes well I am just giving you a call to let you know that your audition was successful-

He had to stop there because Aurora slightly screamed in to the phone and was jumping up and down

"You're serious?" Aurora asked, completely blown away

"Completely" Michael continued "We have meetings every Monday, Wednesday and Friday and during an opera of show rehearsal period five days a week. You receive a weekly allowance and gain experience. We are just about to begin auditions and rehearsals for our next big production the Phantom of the Opera and we are meeting for that this afternoon" Michael took a deep breath "I hope you're not busy"

"I was suppose to work, but with this new job I'll have to quit my café work and change one of my university days to another, But no I will be able to make the meeting, I am only required to give an hours notice if I wish to quit, and there is no time like the present, so what time is the meeting?"

"It is at four, you are familiar with the show?"

"Yes I saw the production and the movie; I'm a fairly big fan"

"Great, because everyone who is eligible to go for a main part is asked to perform a song and I was wondering if you would like to do a duet with me."

"That would be great" Aurora ignored the butterflies that seemed to be forming in her stomach "Where will we be meeting… to practice?"

"Well the audition's not till this afternoon at the same theater you auditioned at so when ever you could get here, we could just spend the afternoon rehearsing"

"Well I am suppose to be at work in under an hour so I had better ring them and quit and after that I'm free" Aurora replied honestly

"How long will it take you to quit?"

"Half an hour at the most"

"Well how about I give you a lift? And we could go together"

"You sure I could just drive"

"No it's cool give me your address and ill see you in under an hour"

Aurora rattled her apartment address off and said good bye then rang the Corner café to quit. The manager answered the phone. She explained the situation and apologized for not giving more notice.

"I understand and your not required to give notice and as long as I can keep you on the back up roster" Aurora laughed slightly and said he could "If you ever need a job don't be afraid to come back you know how we could always use more staff"

"I will" The conversation wound up after that and after aurora hung up she checked and made sure the apartment was neat then changed out of her café uniform and in to jeans and a black singlet and did her hair in a braid.

About ten minutes later there was a knock at the door. Aurora opened it and found Michael dressed in black cargo pants and a red shirt. Aurora's heart jolted

"Hey" She smiled happily

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, let me just get my bag, come in" Aurora opened the screen door for him then went behind the screen and got her bag and put on some shoes, when she walked back round Michael was standing in the center of her apartment looking around

"Is it your first time living alone?"

"Yes, my parents don't like the idea still" Aurora laughed slightly Michael looked at her closely before nodding.

"You ready?" he asked finally

"Yes, let's go" Together they left the apartment and Aurora locked the door before heading out to where Michael parked his car.

"Nice car" Aurora said as she slipped in to the front seat after Michael opened the door. Michael laughed

"It is my baby" he admitted as he started the car and put it in gear. The trip to the theater seemed to take no time at all the conversation was lively and interesting. Once they arrived they went straight to a small practice room complete with piano.

"Have you considered what song you would like to sing?" Aurora asked once they had a look at a score while they were sitting together on the piano stool.

"Well I thought about "All I ask of you" but I want to go for the Phantoms part so I thought maybe "The Phantom of the Opera" Or "Past the Point of no Return" so really it is up to you" Michael said thoughtfully

"Well the Phantom doesn't sing much in "Phantom of the Opera"-

"That is what I was thinking, so let's do "Past the Point of no return" Aurora nodded in agreement and they set to work, Michael playing the piano.

After a few times going through it and a few mistakes later they were improving each time.

"It's just too bad they didn't give more notice" Aurora said quietly

"Yes well the decision on who to hire took longer than we thoughts and the meeting has been set for a week so we are the only ones really inconvenienced" Aurora laughed

At too soon for Aurora 4pm rolled around and it was time to go and meet in the main theater for the auditions.

Aurora recognized Christopher Powers the Owner, Lydia Matthews the dance instructor and Blake Parker the executive Producer, because she had auditioned before them. The room was almost full of people at least 100. Michael must have noticed she was slightly scared.

"Most of these people are just dancers, back ground people or back stage crew, you were auditioned to be a main that is why we asked for someone who could dance, act and sing" Aurora still was overwhelmed

Smiling Michael took her hand and led her in to some empty seats

"It's ok just take a deep breath and relax"

"Hey Michael I thought that was you, who's this" A tall beautiful girl with red hair asked

"Hey Tyra this is Anna she was just taken on by the corp. with the auditions that just passed" Aurora smiled and said hello. The Tyra girl kind of threw her off balance it was hard to explain there was just something she didn't like about her even though she just met her.

"Well welcome aboard Annie and if you need anything don't be afraid to let me know" the girl then walked away leaving them alone. Aurora laughed Tyra didn't even get her name right, even if it wasn't her real name to begin with.

They talked for a few more minutes before Christopher stood up to begin the meeting

"Good afternoon everyone first on the agenda I want to welcome two new actresses to our mist, first Miss Anna Davidson; where are you, ahh there you are and Miss Sara Hart" Aurora felt herself going pale _Sara Hart…_

Sara Hart went to the same school Aurora did and was also in all the school plays and took singing lessons with Aurora. They were not close friends per say but they knew each other well enough. _I have to talk to her; I have to explain before she blows my cover. _

Christopher talked in detail about their next production the Phantom of the Opera Aurora found herself only half listening she was scared that her new life could be in jeopardy if Sara said anything.

Christopher then took his seat as they began the auditions. Aurora saw Sara get up and go out in to the foyer, making an excuse to Michael Aurora followed her out.

+-+

"Sara" Aurora called Sara turned to see who was calling, the voice was familiar.

"Aurora?" Sara said slightly shocked "What in the world your all over the news your missing, what is going on…"

"You won't believe it but I moved out because my parents didn't want me to perform on stage you remember back in school they were always talking about my growing out of it" At Sara's nod she continued "So I got my own apartment and moved out secretly I wrote and told my parents what I was doing, I even rang them but they haven't called of the search yet. It is only a matter of time though." Aurora took a deep breath and exhaled before continuing "Please Sara you can't let them know where I am they will make me go home, you know my dad he doesn't think that it is the right career path for me, and I want this so much"

"You know how weird this all sounds to me, but ok as long as you don't disappear and keep me up dated on everything I won't let anyone know I know where you are"

"Thank you ohhh and my name is Anna Davidson now ok"

"Not a problem Anna, so do you know where I can get a drink or something?" Aurora gave Sara a quick hug then together they went in search of a vending Machine.

Completely unaware that someone had overheard the entire conversation.

+-+

Half an hour later found Aurora sitting with Michael watching the Auditions. If Aurora thought she was nervous before, she knew better now that she was listening to everyone sing.

Everyone had their own style and flair that they brought out when they sung their songs Aurora felt so proud knowing that she at least measured up to some of them, they wouldn't of taken her on if she didn't.

Finally Michaels and her name was called, it was their turn. Taking a deep breathe together they stood up and moved towards the stage. Michael gave her hand a quick reassuring squeeze before sitting down at the Piano and flipping the page to the correct score of music.

Then Michael began:

Aurora watched Michael closely as he sung, his hands moved skillfully over the keys and his eyes were following the score with ease. When she first heard him sing back in the rehearsal room she was hooked his voice was deep and mysterious. She imagined it to be the perfect Phantom voice…

**_You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge,  
in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent,  
silent . . . _**

_**I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge -  
in your mind you've already succumbed to me**_

_**Dropped all defenses completely succumbed to me -  
now you are here with me: no second thoughts,  
you've decided, decided . . . **_

_**Past the point of no return - no backward glances:  
the games we've played till now are at an end . . .**_

_**  
Past all thought of "if" or "when" - no use resisting:  
abandon thought, and let the dream descend . . .  
What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction lies before us . . .?  
Past the point of no return, the final threshold -  
what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?  
Beyond the point of no return . . . **_

Aurora forgot all about her nerves and just sung, she wasn't singing for them she was singing for her now…

**_You have brought me to that moment where words run dry,  
to that moment where speech disappears into silence,  
silence . . . _**

_**I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why . . .  
In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining  
defenseless and silent - and now I am here with you:  
no second thoughts, I've decided, decided . . . **_

_**Past the point of no return - no going back now:  
our passion-play has now, at last, begun . . .  
Past all thought of right or wrong - one final question:  
how long should we two wait, before we're one . . .?  
When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom?  
When will the flames, at last, consume us . . .? **_

Michael and Aurora locked eyes and she read the silent challenge in them _Bring it home… bring it on…_

**_Past the point of no return the final threshold -  
the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn . . .  
We've passed the point of no return . . ._**

They continued starring at one another till the applause started. Smirking Michael took her hand and kissed the back of it, something the phantom would do. Aurora felt herself blush slightly

Together they took their seats as Christopher stood up again.

"Ok everyone that was the last one and it looks like we have quite a task on our hands we should have the roles worked out by our next meeting so everyone have a great night and drive home safely"

"Come on back to my place and I'll cook you some dinner" Aurora suggested as they left the theater and began walking back to Michael's car

"Sounds good, as long as you can cook" Aurora pretended to look slightly offended before laughing

"Well I might poison you or something" Michael laughed too

"Your not serious are you?" he questioned acting serious

"You'll just have to eat the food to find out" Aurora replied winking in his direction before hopping in to his car.

+-+

Ok hope ya enjoyed and if ya read could you please review i love knowing what everyone thinks :)

Have fun everyone

Emma Riddle


	6. Good with the bad

**Author's Notes: **Hey, sorry it took me so long to update. I stopped so that i could finish my other story. But now i am back with updates hopefully more closer together.

Thank you to Maska for reviewing the last chapter and please dont hurt me for taking so long.

I dont own Phantom of the opera so dont sue me it is too close to Christmas and im short on money ;)

* * *

Aurora woke up early on Thursday smiling; she got the job she wanted. She still couldn't believe it, and she still had time for university and dancing at the spot. She never thought it was possible.

She quickly looked at the clock, it was 8am. She had to go change her university day from Friday to today, if she still wanted to keep the course up, which she did.

Aurora sat up stretching. Before moving and having a shower. Within an hour she was ready for the day. Collecting her book bag and keys Aurora locked the apartment and drove to the campus.

Changing class days wasn't a problem, so Aurora joined in on today's two lectures, but because they were slightly ahead of her, it was going to require a lot of catching up.

Her new professor for the first class was a middle aged man who liked to be called Brian, claiming that Professor Carter made him feel old. He explained everything perfectly and Aurora knew she wouldn't have any trouble catching up, so at the end of the lecture Aurora stayed behind.

"Brian, I'm Anna I just transferred to your class and because they were further behind then you I was wondering if you had the sheets from the past few lessons, so I am able to catch myself up?"

"Yes, nice to meet you Anna, If you have any problems or fall behind don't be afraid to come and see me" He said then immediately began digging in his brief case for the notes "Here they are" He stood back up handing the sheets to Aurora

"Thank you" Aurora said putting the sheets in her book bag; she looked up to see her professor frowning at her slightly "Is everything alright sir?"

"Yes its fine, I just can't shake the feeling that I have seen you somewhere before" Aurora laughed nervously

"You might have seen me around the campus or something" Aurora said moving towards the exit

"Yes, that must be it"

"Thank you for the work sheets" Aurora said as she rushed out the door Brian only nodded.

Although he still couldn't shake the feeling he had seen her somewhere before, if only he could remember.

* * *

Aurora stopped at the corner shop on the way home, she desperately needed to do some clothes washing, but without the detergent it just wasn't possible…. Wandering the isles she located the product she wanted, she crouched down, retrieved it and went to stand back up, but when she did she knocked in to something. Or someone, and to her horror she recognized that person.

"Sorry" Kyle said as he took a step back "I Should watch where I'm going" He looked up and saw who it was. "Aurora?"

"I'm sorry who?" Aurora asked playing dumb

"Sorry, you remind me of a girl friend of mine, she was reported missing last week" _Girl friend indeed…_

"I'm sorry, but I have to go" Aurora said gesturing to the front of the shop, Kyle only nodded.

"What's your name" Kyle said walking after her

"Anna"

"Is there a last name that goes with that?"

"Yes, but I won't be telling you, you're a stranger" Aurora replied in the tone she usually used when dealing with Kyle.

"Well, I'm Kyle Lander, of the Lander Hotel chain" He struck out his hand for her to shake, which she ignored "I'm not a stranger anymore"

Aurora continued ignored him and paid for her purchase and left without saying good bye. She was almost to her car

"Aurora" Before she could think Aurora turned to answer the call and saw Kyle standing there with a triumphant look on his face.

_Oh crap_

Aurora cringed before sanity returned and she ran to her car, jumped in, started the car and sped away.

Kyle wrote down her number plate before he left.

* * *

_What a day, I think my Professor recognized me although doesn't know where from, and then running in to Kyle. It seems my luck is running out. I will have to be extra careful from now on._

* * *

Friday was the day the Aurora had been dreading; the casting would be up today. True she hadn't thought about it yesterday, but today it was in front of her. Dangling there like a taunt.

_It's your first real production, don't get upset if you don't get a main part. _Aurora continued to tell herself this all the way to the theater.

She parked the car, and stepped out just in time to see Michael pull in.

"Hey" Aurora greeted him with a hug

"Hey, are you nervous?"

"No, what makes you think that"

"Because I can kind of see it in your face, your worried about something" _If only you knew_ Aurora thought.

"I'll be right, I am just happy I was good enough to get in to the corp." Aurora admitted as they walked towards the building.

"Stop stressing and just enjoy the ride, Anna" Michael said putting his arm around her and opening the door.

* * *

"We had a tough job on our hands trying to decide who to give which parts to, we were deliberating for most of the night, but now we are confident that we have the right people for each part, so we will place the casting sheet on the front of the stage" Christopher said as he bent down and spread some sheets across the front of the stage. "Now, the parts are final and we will be notifying you if you are up to be an understudy, so come and get them" Christopher finished then walked to go and talk to one of the stage hands.

A few people moved forward and took the sheets from the front of the stage and shared them around.

Soon one was handed to Michael who looked at it with great interest.

"I don't want to look" Aurora said finally, when Michael just continued to stare.

"I think you do"

"I don't"

"Just look" Michael handed the sheet to her. Curiousity finally got the better of her, Aurora opened her eyes.

Cast for Phantom of the Opera

Christine: Anna Davidson

Erik: Michael Black

Raoul: Brett Stenner

Carlotta: Tyra McPherson

Meg: Sara Hart

Madam Giry: Kelly Ellis

Andre: Simon Hinds

Firmin: Kevin Driver

Reyer: Miles Western

Lefever: Duke Street

Buquet:Murray Jameson

All members not listed will be given minor roles depending what scenes they are needed for.

It took Aurora a moment to remember that she was Anna Davidson

"Oh my god" She looked up at Michael "I did it, and so did you, the Phantom"

"I know, well done" Michael gave her a brief hug _Oh I could get used to this_

"Oh my gosh" Aurora repeated _I just wish I could tell my parents, and I wish that they would be proud. _

"Main Characters will you please come and get your scripts and score books"

"That's us, come on" Michael said taking her hand and leading her to the front of the stage. Aurora did her best to ignore the butterfly's flying around her stomach.

Once they were there Christopher gathered them around a talk.

"We were deliberating over some of the main characters especially Christine for most of the time, but we are confident we made the right decision, and we have complete faith in Anna and everyone we chose, but just we always have back ups, so Tyra you are the understudy for Christine, and Simon you are the understudy for Raoul and The Phantom."

When Aurora looked over at Tyra who had a funny expression on her face, it was as if Christmas had come early. Aurora could tell she was mighty pleased at the idea and immediately looked at Aurora with plans in her eyes.

"Now we will spend the rest of the day reading through the script and going over for songs, we open in four months so let us get to work"

The rest of the afternoon was well spent running through the entire scrip and all the songs. Finally at the end of the day Tyra came over to talk to her, after shooting daggers at her all day.

"Congratulations on getting the part, we shall see how long you keep it though"

"Give it a rest Tyra" Michael said as he came up behind Aurora

"Come on Anna" Michael took her hand and let her away "Don't worry about her, she is used to getting the leads"

"If you say so, when I first me her I had the feeling she didn't like me"

"Let's not worry about her, she is harmless" Michael said calmly "come on ill buy you an early dinner"

"I have to dance tonight, as long as I am back home by seven, we are having a practice session before hand"

"Deal" Michael replied as we walked out of the theater towards the car park.

Once they rounded the corner, Aurora stopped, there were two men in suits looking through her car. She couldn't believe it, _Kyle _immediately came to mind. _I just don't believe it, they broke in to my car…my parents are ignoring my letters…what is going on. _

"Michael, stop" Aurora said desperately as he kept walking. "Look I can't explain right now, but could you just go and get your car and bring it around the other side of the building"

"What Anna, I don't understand"

"I know, but please just do it" Aurora said as she turned and walked back to the theater entrance to wait for Michael.

* * *

A few minutes later Michael's car pulled up and Aurora got in.

"I think you have a lot of explaining to do" He said calmly.

* * *

Well another chapter down hopefully updates will be happening alot closer together now...depending if my muse comes back from where ever she went...

so if you read please review. it love hearing what you all think.

until next time

Emma Riddle


	7. Confessions and Dancing

**Author's Notes: **Another chapter down, and no reviews this chapter :( something i hope to change...

I dont own Phantom of the Opera, so don't sue me! specially not near christmas ;)

* * *

Michael stopped for take out on the way to his apartment; the mood in the car was awkward. Aurora was trying to think of an easy way to tell Michael who she really was, while Michael was so confused and worried what she was hiding from him. Needless to say they were both thankful when they reached Michael's apartment.

After Michael unlocked the door, he stood back so Aurora could walk in first. It was a decent sized apartment with white washed walls, a small hallway with the kitchen on the right, then you walked straight forward to the lounge and dining room, and a large balcony window dominated most of the wall and on the left Aurora could see the bathroom/laundry and there was a shut door further down the wall presumably the bedroom.

"It's a nice place" Aurora said conversationally looking over at Michael who was in the kitchen dishing up the dinner

"Yes it is just right for me" Aurora could only nod in response.

Michael brought the plates down to the table, and they ate in silence, once they had finished eating, Michael finally spoke again.

"So, are you going to tell me what is going on?"

"Yes, I just don't know how to tell you"

"Just say it" Aurora took a deep breathe

"My real name isn't Anna Davison, its Aurora Davis"

"You're the Prime Ministers daughter that's missing?" He was frowning like he didn't believe her

"I'm not missing, I have always wanted to perform on stage and my parents didn't think it was a suitable career for me, the practically forbid me to do it. So I ran away, I wrote them notes and called them saying I was fine and that I had ran away, but they are still looking for me, it's silly but they have almost caught be a few times already, once at the university campus after I got off the phone them, then I ran in to an acquaintance and now they broke in to my car" Aurora shrugged

"This sounds a little odd"

"I know it does, but I'm telling the truth, you don't have to believe me, but it won't make it any less true"

"I thought you looked familiar from the first time I met you, so you're not a natural brunette?" Aurora shook her head

"I was too recognizable, so I thought it would be easier to blend in this way" Michael nodded

"Why do you think your parents haven't stopped looking for you?"

"I really don't know, maybe they really don't want me to perform on stage" Aurora said laughing slightly

"They should see you at the spot then" Michael replied

"Oh god, I think my mother would have a fit, it is a fairly sexual routine and my father would pull me off the stage, especially after he saw the outfit" Aurora cringed at the thought. Aurora signed "I'm sorry I didn't tell you"

"No, I understand why you didn't"

"There is only one other person who knows, and that is Sara from the theater group but that is because I went to school with her and she knew it was me" Aurora said looking Michael in the eye "You know you can't tell anyone, right?" Michael took her hand from across the table

"I know you can trust me" Aurora smiled before lowering her eyes to the table top once again "What are you going to do about your car?"

"I don't know I can't go back and get it, they may have done something to it"

"Maybe you should call the cops and ask them to check it out?"

"Yeah I could, but I my parents may be working with them"

"I'll call them tomorrow if you like and tell them it is my car and get them to check it out if you like"

"Thanks, then ill have to organize to change the number plate, Kyle must have written it down when I ran in to him" Aurora shook her head

"Kyle?"

"The annoying acquaintance I ran in to" Michael nodded. Aurora looked at the clock; it was just after six thirty.

"I had better head off"

"How are you going to get there" Michael asked, concern could be heard in his voice

"I'll take the bus up, or call at taxi" Aurora replied shrugging

"How about I drive you?"

"No, you don't have to do that, don't be silly"

"No I want to"

"You don't have to"

"We can't let anything happen to our opera star, especially remembering the first night we met" Aurora cringed at the thought

"Thank you Michael"

"Come on we had better get a move on" Michael stood up, taking his and Aurora's plates and putting them in the dishwasher. Once he was finished he locked up and together they drove back to Aurora's apartment.

"You wait here I just need to grab my dance gear" Aurora said jumping out of the car and up to her apartment.

She was back about two minutes later and soon they were both heading to the small dance studio, about ten minutes away from the night club strip.

"I'll meet you inside the spot around two then"

"Yep, thank you so much for doing this" Aurora smiled and gave Michael a kiss on the cheek before getting out of the car and running inside.

* * *

It was a grueling rehearsal and Aurora found out that they were going to be performing a new routine every two weeks, so that the patrons of the spot would get some variety. Once rehearsal was finished Aurora got a lift closer to the club, and then went inside to get ready.

"Your in a good mood tonight Jesse" Angel said watching Aurora hum the Phantom of the opera overture as she finished her make up, she had been smiling since she arrived.

"I had a good day" Aurora replied smiling and thinking of Michael

"Has it got something to do with a guy?" Star asked, looking back at Aurora through the reflection of the mirror where she stood applying mascara.

"Maybe" Aurora said, putting on her boots so as to hide the blush that had worked its way across her face.

"I bet it does" Angel replied laughing

"Come on girls we only have a few more minutes" Becky said from where she stood near the door listening for the cue for them to start their routine.

A few minutes later the cue was called and the girls ran out on to the cleared dance floor.

At some point during the dance, Aurora spotted Michael in the crowd watching her. If possible her smile grew wider as she continued the dance, keeping her eyes locked with Michael.

At the end of the dance Aurora walked over to Michael who presented her with a bottle of water.

"Aren't you considerate, thanks so much" Aurora said taking a large gulp

"Just add it to the list of things your going to owe me" Michael said "I'm kidding" he added after seeing the funny look Aurora was giving him.

Aurora took another sip of water before putting the lid back on and handing it back to Michael

"I had better go and mingle" Aurora said loudly in his ear to hear above the music, Michael nodded and Aurora turned to go

Michael stopped her by lightly grabbing her arm and leaning down to say in her ear

"Save me a dance later" Aurora could only nod, before turning and walking over to Star who had been watching the whole exchange

"So that is the reason for your good mood?" She said in her ear, Aurora nodded and glanced back at Michael who was still watching her.

* * *

About an hour later, after Aurora had her promotional photos, she walked back in to the centre of the club.

Having Michael watching over her all night made her feel so safe, it was nice.

A tap on her shoulder alerted her

"I have come to claim my dance" Michael said in Aurora's ear, taking her hand and leading her out to the middle of the dance floor.

Aurora smiled as Michael pulled her close putting his hands on her hip and starting to move to the up beat music.

Aurora smiled up at him then shut her eyes as she lost herself to the beat of the music.

_What a day._

* * *

Well i hope anyone who reads this enjoyed it, so if you read it please review it cos i cant read minds :(

Emma Riddle


	8. So busy

**Author's Notes: **Can you believe it is almost Christmas? and New years?...where did the year go? well yay another chapter. hopefully you won't have to wait as long for the next one. although i meant to update several times this week but i was just so busy. sorry

so thank you to my reviewers:

**Angel: **I am glad you are enjoying the story and dont worry i seem to fall in love with all the characters i write lol. thank you for reviewing.

**Tychobrahe: **yes...keep me writing ;) I thought it would be interesting to have him know now, i dont know why...thanks for reviewing :)

**Maska: **Kyle is someone i just threw in there at the last minute...he is someone her parents want to see her with really...i am undecided if he will have much to do with the story though. yeah he is a creep... thank you for reveiwing :)

Ok i dont own anything so lets not sue me ok... specially when i am broke right now...

* * *

Aurora woke late the next day, _Thank god for Saturdays off_ Aurora thought at she rolled over to look at the clock. It read 1pm. Aurora lay there for a moment trying to think what woke her.

Then there was a knock at the door. Aurora frowned, she wasn't expecting anyone. Then a thought occurred to her, what if they had found her, _No they couldn't of, could they? _Suddenly she didn't want to answer the door.

Still she quietly got up and walked around the screen that hid the bedroom from the rest of the apartment and silently walked towards the closed front door.

There was another knock then. Slowly she walked right up and looked through the peep hole to see Michael. She sighed with relief and took a deep breathe to calm herself down before opening the door.

"Afternoon" Michael said cheerfully

"God, you scared me, I didn't know who was at the door"

"Do you always know who is at the door" he questioned, his eyes twinkling

"Well no-"

"You usually have to open it first" Aurora stomped her foot in frustration

"You know what I mean"

"Can't say I do" He was clearly teasing her

"After all the close calls I have been having lately, I guess overreacted thinking it might be them, I know it seems silly but still, I was worried" Aurora admitted shrugging slightly.

"I got it now" He nodded then looked past her "Can I come in"

Aurora Laughed

"Sorry, of course" Once she let him in Aurora became aware that she was wearing shorts and a tank top and her hair was surely messed up. "I'm sorry I just woke up" Aurora said after she shut the door, gesturing to herself

"You look gorgeous so don't worry, you should see me when I wake up" Michael winked, Aurora blushed slightly and laughed

"Would you like some toast or something?"

"Just a glass of water please"

"You don't mind if I eat do you" Aurora asked when she handed him the glass of water

"No, of course not" Aurora immediately set about making some toast

"So what brings you here?" Aurora finally asked while buttering her toast

"Your car actually, you're right it was bugged or something I didn't ask too much about it, but it is all clean now, I had it moved to my house on Monday we will go get the plates changed" Aurora nodded

"Oh why does it have to be a Saturday I have club work tonight"

"I will be giving you a lift don't worry about that"

"I can't ask you to do that"

"You didn't I am offering"

"Is there anything I can say that will talk you out of it" Aurora asked mock glaring at him

"Nope"

"I didn't think so" She sighed "I am going to make a list of all the things I owe you"

"Don't worry about it, I love helping people in need"

"Thank you" Michael just waved it away

"What are you doing for the rest of the day?"

"I have lots of uni assessments that I have to catch up on, but how I cook you dinner later before I have to go to the club?"

"Sounds like a plan, although I have to go now. I am going to see my parents to tell them that I got the part I wanted in the opera" He smiled cockily. Aurora laughed

"I guess I will see you later then"

"Kicking me out eh" Michael said standing up and heading for the exit

"If you saw how much work I had to do you would understand" Aurora said walking behind Michael to the door.

"Bye" Michael said as he stepped out

"Bye" Michael gave her a smile and a wink before turning and walking away.

Aurora watched him go with a tug of longing. _Stop it, he is your co star…… this isn't good_ Aurora sighed as she put her hair up and sat down at her computer.

Soon she was day dreaming of Michael again… _Stop it, work Aurora and stop thinking about how hot Michael is…you do not have a crush on him. _More determined than ever Aurora launched in to her work for the remainder of the afternoon.

* * *

After dinner Michael drove Aurora down the main club strip and pulled in to the drop off and pick up lane just outside The Spot.

"I'll see you inside later"

"You don't have to I can meet you out here when I am done"

Michael pulled her forward and Aurora's heart sped up, He was going to kiss her, wasn't he?

"I love watching you dance" He whispered seductively in her ear, before kissing her cheek and letting her go"

Aurora thanked him again before getting out of the car and going inside some what dazed.

* * *

Monday came sooner than Aurora would have liked, having spent all Sunday catching up and completing all her university work.

_All work and no play_ Aurora sighed as she got ready to be picked up by Michael; today they were going to get her number plate changed over.

Half an hour later she was showered and dressed and ready to go, on time. Michael knocked

"Morning" Aurora said as she opened the door after checking through the peep hole.

"Morning, Ready to go?" Aurora nodded and grabbed her bag before locking up.

Together they drove to the Transport registration office and after waiting in line for fifteen minutes they were told that it would be two weeks before a replacement number plate could be made and given to her

"Two weeks, you have got to be joking"

"I'm sorry dear, it is a bit of a pain… the only other way would be to swap number plates with someone else and just changed the details to each of them"

"Well that doesn't help" Aurora sighed

"Actually it does, how long would it take?" Michael asked

"All you have to do is show the relevant identification and proof of ownership and fill out the appropriate forms"

"Do you have the forms?" The Lady nodded reaching behind her and producing them.

"Thank you" Michael took them, and grabbed the stunned Aurora's hand and walked away.

"Michael what are you doing"

"If we swap number plates don't you see it will solve all our problems?" Aurora looked at him disbelievingly "The cars are totally different, we change them and no one will be the wiser" Aurora bit her lip "You can't last two weeks without a car, we can have this done by tomorrow, once we have all the relevant information"

Aurora sighed defeated "Ok" Michael smiled victoriously

"Come on we will be late for theater" Michael said as he took her hand and pulled her out the door.

* * *

"Alright everyone, Now that all of our three mains have arrived" Christopher said looking straight at Michael and Aurora. "We shall divide up in to groups. Dancers with Lydia in rehearsal room two, Chorus and Minor mains with Blake here in the theater and three mains with me in rehearsal room one" Everyone started to move.

Together Michael and Aurora walked to the rehearsal room. There was a blonde man already there Aurora recognized him as the actor who was playing Raoul.

"Anna, I doubt you have really been properly introduced to Brett"

"Nice to see you again, we didn't talk at all when we first met" Aurora said shaking Brett's offered hand and remembering last week going over all the songs.

"Nice to meet you too Anna" Brett smiled before addressing Michael "Isn't it great Michael not having to work so much with Tyra this time?"

"This time" Aurora questioned looking between the two

"She usually gets main parts and in the last show it was hell because she complained the whole time and had to be centre of attention, I take it you have met her Anna?"

"She gave me a unique impression" Aurora admitted and the three of them laughed, but broke off when the door was opened

"Alright you three now it is time to get down to business" Christopher said as he walked in. "Now first we will go over 'All I ask of you' for the moment I just want you two to go with it we will make up and play with some moves, but for now just talk through the song then we will take it from there"

Starting out Aurora faced the stage, listening for the Phantom then Brett came up behind her singing or talking at the moment and came around so that they were facing each other the phantom forgotten.

At several times during the walk and talk through they all stopped and made suggestions as to moves and positions.

After that was finished Michael sat at the piano and began the introduction to the song, it was time to try it to music.

Brett came up behind her and came around to so that they stood facing each other and the 'audience' **_  
No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here, nothing can harm you -  
my words will warm and calm you._**

Brett touched her cheek and tilted her face up to meet his. **_  
Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry -your tears.  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you . . . _**

Aurora smiled weakly and keep eye contact with Brett as she sang**_  
Say you love me  
every waking moment,  
_**Brett turned her around so that her back was pressed against his chest and he put his arms around her, holding her close

**_turn my head with talk of summertime . . .  
Say you need me with you, now and always . . .  
promise me that all you say is true -  
that's all I ask of you . . . _**

Brett let her go and led her further down stage**_  
Let me be your shelter,  
let me be your light.  
You're safe: No-one will find you  
your fears are far behind you . . . _**

Aurora broke free and walked forward to the edge of the stage **_  
All I want is freedom,  
a world with no more night . . .  
_**She turned towards Brett as he walked towards and held out her hands for him to take, which he did.

**_and you always beside me  
to hold me and to hide me . . . _**

Brett span her in a circle and brought her close **_  
Then say you'll share with me one  
love, one lifetime . . . Let me lead you  
from your solitude . . .Say you need me  
with you here, beside you . . .  
anywhere you go, let me go too -  
Christine, that's all I ask of you . . .  
_**Aurora turned back around so she was facing away from him and brought his arms around her **_  
Say you'll share with me one  
love, one lifetime . . .say the word  
and I will follow you . . . _**

They turned to each other, Brett holding her hands in his **_  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning . . . _**

Aurora sang putting emotion in to the words to make them real**_  
Say you love me . . . _**

Brett replied pulling her closer **_  
You know I do . . . _**

Together they sang**_  
Love me - that's all I ask of you . . ._**

Aurora and Brett kissed, lightly on the lips. _It is nothing like when Michael kissed me… _thought Aurora. Once they pulled back they sang the final line**_  
anywhere you go let me go too . . . Love me -  
that's all I ask of you._**

"Well done both of you, you work so well together" Christopher said

Michael nodded in agreement, but he couldn't take his eyes off Aurora.

* * *

Ok so what did you all think, there will be alot more of POTO incorperated in to the story from now on, as we get further in to it.

so tell me what you think and if you read please review i love knowing what you think.

Merry Christmas Everyone

Emma Riddle


	9. The Calm

**Author's Notes: **Wheeeee another chapter. Im getting excited causei know it is going to get more interesting :) I am off to NSW for the weekend, but i am going to try to update at least once a week because once i finish this story i am going to take some time off. I doubt it will last long though...

Anyway thanks to my reviewers:

**Maska: **Sorry about the font i had it writen so that the lyrics were in italic bold and the actions were in plain so something went wrong. sorry about that. i double checked this chapter though so all should be well. enjoy.

**Angel: **Soon they will get together but i cant tell you more than that. Ruin the suprise. thanks for reviewing.

Ok i don't own anything so lets not sue me. although i am watching POTO now because the house of wax freaked me out... no nightmares for me ;)

* * *

Early on Tuesday morning Aurora and Michael were back at the Transport registration department. After showing all the relevant identification, the number plates were switched.

"You didn't have to do this you know" Aurora said as Michael finished screwing his old number plate on to her car.

"I know, but I wanted to" Michael said as he stood up and dusted the dirt off his jeans

"Thanks again"

"Don't worry, now you had better move if you want to get to your classes on time"

Aurora nodded

"I'll see you tomorrow" She said as she hopped in her car and started the engine. Watching as Michael did the same.

* * *

Classes flew by, now that Aurora was caught up with everything. Although her new Professor, the one that liked to be called Brian continued looking at her with a frown on his face, like he couldn't place her. Aurora only hoped that he wouldn't remember.

There was a joint assignment coming up and today they were designated partners

Aurora ended up with the class pervert, his name was brad. Aurora talked to him about the project while he tried to stare up her skirt and down her top. It was decided that they would divide it up and when it was finished Brad would send his part to her and she would combined them and hand them in. This worked for her because now they wouldn't have to spend anytime together and she wouldn't have to get out her pepper spray to stop Brad from looking down her top.

_I almost think I am still at school with the way the other students still act, Clicks and Popular kids. _Aurora sighed some things never change. _Maybe you still have to be a little older…_

* * *

Later that night Aurora went and watched Brenda's Kids, She lived next door and went to AA meetings that night. The two Children, Kendra who was 10 and Alex who was 7 were well behaved and fun loving children and they spent the time together playing a board game. Before Aurora sent them to bed and spent the rest of the time studying.

She enjoyed spending time with the children that she told Brenda she would do it for free.

"I don't need the money as much as I did; I got my dream job that pays fairly well"

"Thank you Anna" Brenda said "I don't know how I will ever repay you"

"You don't have to; just let me spend time with your kids. I'll see you next week, good night" Aurora waved as she walked next door. Putting her books down on her desk and walking in to the kitchen she was deep in thought.

Aurora had grown up with everything. Her parents were rich and her house was a mansion with a full time cook and several maids. Anything she wanted she got. But Kendra and Alex they loved everything they had and appreciated it more than Aurora ever would of at that age.

_The less you have the more you are grateful for. _

* * *

The next Morning Aurora was up at her usual time, and was ready to leave 15 minutes before she had to be at the theater, but there was a problem, her car wouldn't start. She didn't have time to wait for the road side assistance. So she grabbed her mobile to call Michael for a lift. He answered after the third ring.

"You know you are going to be late" He said by way of hello in a sing song voice.

"Are you already at the theater?" Aurora asked, instantly thinking about catching a cab.

"Yeah I just got here, why? What's wrong?" He sounded so instantly worried

"My car just won't start, I was ganna ask for a lift, but your already there so I'll just grab a cab"

"Don't worry I'll come and get you"

"No, look I'll just be a few minutes"

"I'm on my way"

"No Michael- and the line went dead. Aurora growled angrily.

"Fine don't listen to me" She grumbled to herself, but none the less settled back on the bonnet of her car to wait for him.

About ten minutes later Michael arrived and checked over her car:

"Flat Battery, it looks like, we can pick one up on the way back from the theater."

"You really have to stop coming and helping me so much" Aurora said pursing her lips together slightly

"No worries now come on, or we will be late"

"Again" Aurora said quietly as the hopped in his car.

* * *

They pulled in the car park.

"We are so late again"

"I know I know" Aurora sighed "least they can't give us detention" Michael laughed "Or make us run laps"

"That wouldn't be so bad, Tyra usually was late, seeing her run laps would of made my day" Michael said opening the main door for her, then following her in to the rehearsal room, where Brett was already waiting with an angry looking Christopher.

"Where have you two been?"

"We are sorry Christopher but Aurora was having car troubles and asked me to help. We will both be on time Friday, we promise"

"ohh alright" Christopher said opening his score "I would like to go over "All I ask of you" then start on "Phantom of the Opera" Then we shall have to work without Anna for the rest of the afternoon because she is being kidnapped to start work on The Hannibal ballet routine"

"How are we suppose to work without Anna" Brett asked "almost all of the songs have her in it"

"Well I could sing it" Christopher suggested. Both Michael's and Brett's jaws dropped. Aurora struggled to keep a straight face, when Christopher turned to her and asked what was wrong with him singing.

"Let's just say you're no Christine" Aurora said, and finally after looking at Michael and Brett again dissolved in to giggles.

"Well if they are both going to be like that then we will just have to work on 'Music of the night' and 'We have all been blind' or even start on the sword fighting scene."

"Or you could let us go early" Brett said hopefully

"After Anna and Michael arriving late again, I don't think so"

"Nice going guys" Brett said mock scowling at them

"Alright enough chatter, Brett and Anna, 'All I ask of you', if you please"

The run through went quite well, they remember all the movements and their singing was even better. It was up lifting to see the show coming together after so little time.

Then Aurora and Michael moved up the front and practiced 'Phantom of the Opera'. Christopher told them that they were still deciding about how they were going to symbolize the journey down to the Phantoms lair. It was between coming down the center idle or having stairs being constructed on the stage for them to walk down or something similar.

"Feel free to do some movements and walking while you sing though" Christopher said. Aurora liked the fact that, Christopher didn't just make up the moves and actions for you, he let you knew what he thought and you all worked out what would look and work best.

"Are you ready" Michael asked

"When you are" Aurora replied

Aurora listened as Brett began to play the song, then aurora began, Linking eyes with Michael as he took her hand and slowly started drawing her around the room.

**_  
In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came.  
That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name  
and do I dream again? For now I find,  
the phantom of the opera is there, inside my mind _**

The room seemed empty as they sang, Michael leading her. She couldn't take her eyes off him; it was like she was in a totally different world.****

Sing once again with me, our strange duet.  
My power over you, Grows stronger yet.

Aurora pretended to look back as the song suggested. It hurt to tear her eyes away from Michael, singing together was electric.

**_  
And though you turn from me, to glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind. _**

While the two had been singing, Christopher had grabbed a chair and a mop; motioning to them Michael sat Aurora down and with a funny look at the mop, started 'rowing'. Aurora glanced back at him as she sung and smiled at his expression towards the mop.

**_  
Those who have seen your face,  
Draw back in fear.  
I am the mask you wear. _**

Michael came in on cue. Aurora sighed he had such a good voice.

**_  
It's me they hear. _**

Together they sang the finally.

**_Your/my spirit and my/your voice, in one combined.  
The Phantom of the Opera is here/there inside your/my mind.  
_**

Michael abandoned his rowing and stood Aurora up, coming behind her and putting this left hand on her rib cage and the other on her neck tilting her chin up slightly. As Aurora sang:**_  
_**

**_He's there, The Phantom of the Opera! _**

Now came the hardest part of the song, the vocalizing at the end. It was like Michael could sense that she was nervous about it. His hand rubbed her ribs and caressed her neck. Needless to say Aurora wasn't as nervous anymore; the first notes came out easily. **_Sing my Angel of Music _**

Aurora continued, her voice got higher it was as Michael continued to help her sing. **_Sing my angel. _**

Sing for me!

Higher still, Michaels hand moved to stand her up a little straighter to get the song out to the best advantage.

**_Sing my angel! _**

**_SING FOR ME! _**

Michael's hand slid back up to her neck as the last and highest note back out beautifully. And only once she had finished did he move around her and continue with his next line. **_  
_**

**_I have brought you, to the seat of sweet music's throne  
to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music, Music.  
You have come here, for one purpose and one alone.  
Since the moment I first heard you sing,  
_****_I have needed you with me to serve me, to sing, _****_For my music, my music_**

Once they finished, there was a small round of applause. Looking around they saw that the door was open and a small crowd had gathered to watch them. Aurora smiled slightly embarrassed.

"I take it you are here to steal Anna away then Sara?"

"Yes, we are, sorry for interrupting" Christopher waved it away

"Go on then, get her back to us as soon as you can though" Sara nodded and together the girls left.

"Wow Au-" Aurora coughed "Anna that was fantastic, you are so lucky to be working with Michael, he is rather hot" Aurora blushed "You like him don't you" Sara said with a knowing look on her face. Aurora looked around and nodded slowly

"I didn't mean for it to happen, but it did"

"Don't worry, now come on, we are going to start the Hannibal dance"

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was hard work, the choreography was tricky, but would look so effective on stage.

Aurora didn't get to see Michael till he walked in to the Dance rehearsal room, to watch.

Dancing with him watching was nothing new, but at Sara pointed out when they finished

"He only had eyes for you" Aurora blushed as Sara continued "I would watch out though Tyra really likes him"

"She is the least of my worries right now" Only Sara knew what she really meant.

* * *

yay another chapter down it will be getting more interesting soon ;) but i cant say more than that. so please R&R

Happy New Year everyone...even if it is a little late.

Emma Riddle


	10. Worth it?

**Authors Notes: **I'm so slack I'm getting lazy. Though i have every intension of of finishing the story i am just taking my time ;) lol

thanks to **Maska** for reviewing: The storyline will be getting moreinteresting mwahahahahaha and only i know what is going to happen ;)

soon with the chapter and i dont own Phantom of the opera so don't sue me;)

* * *

Rehearsals now had a pattern to them Aurora discovered, being the star of the show was tough work. Aurora was now more fit than ever with the three hour dancing sessions and then three hours of acting and singing. Not to mention dancing at The Spot three nights a week.

It had been two weeks since her car had broken down and Aurora was frustrated. Michael, she was so sure sometimes that he liked her and other times she wasn't so sure. Sara kept trying to convince her to make a move.

"What if he gets freaked out and won't talk to me again, I don't think I could handle that" Aurora sighed "he has become an important piece in my new life" Aurora said stirring her hot chocolate. Before looking up at Sara who sat across from her in a small coffee shop that was a few minutes walk from the Theater.

"As I have said before, he can hardly keep his eyes off you and is almost always hear you, it is in his eyes, trust me" Aurora shrugged and looked out the window thinking it over. Suddenly Sara spoke:

"Are you happier now in your new life?"

"More than ever, No benefits dinners no more pretending to be the perfect little prime ministers daughter. I may be using a different name but I am being true to myself for the first time in years"

"And you say Michael knows?"

"Yes and he accepted it"

"Then just make the move and see what happens, I bet you a coke I am right" Sara finished confidently, before taking a sip of her coffee.

Aurora laughed then glanced at her watch. It was just after six.

"I had better get home; I have to get some work finished and go to my other job"

Sara laughed

"Hey if they are looking for any new dancers let me know, it sounds like a kick ass job, wouldn't mind meeting some new people" Sara said as she winked Aurora laughed then bid her good bye.

Walking back to her car which was in the theater car park Aurora thought of Michael.

_What if she took Sara's advice, what if she made a move? _The more she thought about it the more it seemed like a good idea. _I'm so confused. _She sighed.

* * *

Several hours later found Aurora getting ready to dance. This was the first night of the new routine.

Becky smiled at them "Remember the new dance and have some fun, lets go out there and make the crowd thirsty" she said with a cheeky wink as the DJ announced them.

Running out on to the dance floor Aurora took her position as the music started. Looking around as she did every night incase someone she knew was in the club. She spotted a few people she knew of from school and Michael. He had taken to coming to watch her at least once a week and always had a water bottle handy after she finished dancing.

The new dance was a fun and up beat song that took a great amount of energy to do it justice. But the beat seemed to create energy for you to use, no matter how tired you were. It was definitely a dance that would get the crowd going, the male crowd specifically.

Aurora locked eyes with Michael while she was dancing he was staring at her with a small smile on his lips, the lights from the dance floor seemed to reflect off his eyes making them seem darker. _No wonder they chose him for the Phantom. _

The chorus started and Aurora faced Angel, then ducked as Angel swung her leg over her before bobbing down so Aurora could do the same, then facing back to the crowd Aurora Dropped to her knees then slipped on to her side using her elbow to prop herself up, before kicking her leg up and rolling on to her stomach and arching her way back up to a standing position and rotating her hips and continuing the dance her eyes searching the crowd and finding Michael again. Her Smile grew bigger and at that moment she just knew that even if she made a move and he freaked out, it would be worth it. _Something's are always worth the risk. _

Aurora struck her pose as the dance finished then bowed before leaving the dance floor heading straight for Michael.

The next song struck up as Aurora made her way over to him. Ignoring the drink bottle and without even thinking about it Aurora went on to her toes and pressed her lips against Michaels.

He tensed so Aurora pulled back. She looked up at him. He had a strange look on his face. Aurora looked down embarrassed and started to back away _I guess Sara was wrong._

Michael stopped her and tilted her face back up so he could see her face. He smiled and Aurora became confused. Then he leant down and whispered something in her ear.

The music was thumping around them, and everyone was dancing. But Aurora and Michael were in there own little world.

"I have wanted to do that for weeks" Aurora looked at him when he stepped back. He smiled at the bewildered look on her face before leaning in and covering her lips with his.

Aurora gave herself over to the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as his arms slid round her waist and pulling her to him.

Aurora sighed with pleasure loving the feel of Michael against her, she was pretty sure her legs wouldn't support her any more. It was complete heaven.

Someone bumped in to Michael's back and sent them both off balance. Luckily they didn't fall over.

Aurora laughed and Michael looked behind him for any clue as to who bumped in to him.

"Jesse come on, photo time" Angel said timidly next to Aurora, knowing she was interrupting them.

"Ok, I'm coming" Angel smiled at them and winked at Aurora before walking away

"I'd better go" Aurora said suddenly blushing. They had just been making out in the middle of a club.

"I'll meet you at the door when you're finished" Aurora nodded and kissed Michael softly on the lips before walking away.

_I owe Sara a coke now…… _Aurora thought as she walked away.

* * *

A new routine emerged instead of meeting at the theater Michael and Aurora took turns picking each other up and driving in together, they spent most of their time together and for Aurora it never seemed like enough.

But she was starting to fall behind in all her assignments and was starting to show fatigue from having to jump between theater work, university, baby sitting and dancing at The Spot.

"You're going to run your self to an early grave if you keep it up" a concerned Sara said one afternoon after a particularly grueling dance session.

"I know but I still need the money, rent is coming up"

"Your apartment can't be that expensive"

"It is in a great neighborhood, and it isn't a hole, it is a couple of hundred a week"

"Have you considered moving in with someone?"

"I can't have a flat mate it is too risky I could be recognized"

"That isn't what I meant"

Aurora was about to ask what she meant when Michael walked up behind her putting his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek.

"Hey, you ready to go?"

"Yep, just a moment" Aurora was about to ask what Sara meant again when she shock her head

"I'll talk to you about it later" She said and bid them good bye

Tyra walked past and glared at Aurora. She had not taken the news that they were dating too well.

"If looks could kill I would be long dead" Aurora said as she picked up her bag and took Michaels hand.

Michael looked over at Tyra and sighed. As he walked towards the door

"Don't worry about her"

"I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"Am not"

"Are so"

"Am- Aurora was cut off when Michael kissed her then kept walking

"You can't just kiss me when you want to win"

"Why not" Michael replied innocently "It works so well" Aurora slapped him playfully on the arm.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"I could think of a few things" Michael replied with a wink

"Trust you" Aurora said before poking her tongue out and walking away.

* * *

Saturday Michael planned to kidnap Aurora for a day of rest.

"Make sure you bring a change of clothes and anything you need to get your self ready to dance at the spot"

"I will, but where are you taking me?"

"That is a surprise, be ready at 9am and wear comfortable shoes"

"Ok, ill see you then"

"Night"

"See you tomorrow" Aurora replied before hanging up the phone.

Aurora got went to bed early, but not before she got everything she would need for tomorrow ready.

_Wonder where he is taking me…_

As it turned out Michael took her to the Botanical gardens, they spent the day walking around the many beautifully kept gardens and walks.

There was the wild flowers garden, the rose gardens and other garden plants Aurora had never heard of, but they were so pretty and smelled like heaven. The air was so clean and it was the perfect day.

"Thank you, Aurora said on the drive home "How did you know I would enjoy this"

"I have been watching you" He replied cryptically

"Freaky Phantom" Aurora muttered

"I heard that"

"You were meant to" Aurora sat back and looked out the window, too bad she had to work tonight.

Then it dawned on her, she had left her club ID at her apartment.

"Michael, could we stop back at my apartment quickly I left my club ID there" Aurora cringed

"Now what did I say about having everything ready" Michael said in a stern voice

"I'm sorry" Michael laughed

"It isn't a problem; it is only a five minute detour" Michael took his hand off the steering wheel and rested it on her thigh. Aurora covered his hand with hers. She loved moments like this; they didn't have to make conversation to be comfortable with each other.

A few minutes later they stopped on the side of the road outside the apartment block and When Aurora went to get out Michael stopped her.

"Does anyone else have keys to your apartment?"

"No why?" Aurora looked up and found her apartment door open. "I locked that" Aurora said turning back to look at Michael who was watching the door

"Look" Michael gestured

A Man in a suit had stepped out.

"That's Thomas he works for my dad, ohh no" Aurora looked at Michael

"Come on we had better get out of here" Aurora nodded mutely as Michael shifted the car in to gear and drove off.

* * *

wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee another chapter done, i will try to update again soon, but tell me what you think people. i am starting to have doubts anyone is reading this? besides Maska...

Emma Riddle


	11. Moving forward

**Author's Notes: **I'm sorry it took me so long, but besides suffering from writers block and no spare time i am running around trying to get my new car road worthy and on the road...not a good excuse but there you go. so wheeeee another chapter :)

thank you to my reviewers:

**Tychobrache: **If you thought i was dead before i hate to know what you think of me now ;) sorry it took me so long.

**Maska: **I would keep writing even if no one was reading, but it is nice to get feed back so thank you for reviewing. sorry it took me so long...and yes you are clever beating the system ;)

**theNightEnchantress: **Thank you for your review and im glad you are enjoying the story, continue to update and tell me what you think.

**Sarahbuggs: **I wont reveal what is happening in future chapters but your close to the mark. ;) i loved your story btw, when you updating it?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own nothing...except maybe the dvd and some cds :)

+-+

Michael drove away from Aurora's old apartment; _this is a very strange situation _He thought to himself as he risked a glance at the silent Aurora.

Aurora was silent; she didn't know what to think. Her parents loved her she understood that, but why were they continuing trying to find her? When she had told them this is what she wanted to do. She just didn't understand.

"You ok?" Michael finally asked

"Not really" Aurora admitted quietly

"Come on it isn't that bad"

"Yes it is, I can't believe them, everything was in my apartment, my school ID's and my club ID and there is probably something to link me to the theater there. I just don't understand how they found me"

"You can't hide forever Aurora"

"I know, but I want to"

Michael reached over and put his hand on her thigh and gave it a comforting squeeze. Aurora placed her hand over his and smiled.

"You are staying with me" Michael said finally

"Thank you" Aurora didn't bother arguing, it never worked anyway.

"You know you are going to have to go and talk to them soon" Michael finally said

"I know, but just not now"

"Soon" Aurora nodded and they traveled to Michael's apartment

+-+

Aurora and Michael went straight back to his place instead of going out.

"I can't believe it all my clothes, university books and possessions were in my apartment. I don't have anything anymore" Aurora said pacing the length of the apartment

"Don't worry, we will figure it out" Michael stood up and moved in to Aurora's way so she had to stop.

"I don't know how you can be so positive"

"Well I think there are some positives about you loosing everything" Aurora frowned, trying to think of some positives herself

"I can't think of any" Michael smirked and walked around behind her, pulling her backwards so her back was pressed against her chest.

"I now get to spend even more time with you, because you're going to be living here with me and I don't have to share you with university anymore" Michael said as he pressed his lips to her neck and made her tremble.

"Ok they are positives, but my clothes-

"We will sort that out tomorrow and get you some basic things, it isn't a total loss, and it just means when you talk to your parents you get everything back" Michael said kissing her neck again, smirking when she moved her neck back to give him better access.

Finally when Aurora couldn't stand the torment any more, she turned around within the space of Michaels arms and pulled him down to kiss him full on the lips.

Michael put his arms around her waist and pulled her right up against him, lifting her off the ground so he didn't have to lean down; Aurora in turn wrapped her legs around his waist.

Michael walked backwards turning around so that Aurora was now pressed against the wall and him deepening the kiss as he did so.

Soon things were getting serious and Michael with great difficulty pulled back to look at Aurora;

Her hair had fallen free of the plait and was hanging loose and attractively over her shoulder, her face was flushed and her eyes sparkled with love and her lips were red, making her look well kissed. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"We should stop" He said finally finding his voice

"I don't want to" Aurora said in a breathless voice

"If we don't I won't be able to" Michael admitted

"Then don't" Aurora said pulling Michael back to her.

There wasn't anything more to say, as they worked there way to the bedroom.

+-+

Aurora and Michael were dozing in bed together, when Aurora suddenly looked at the clock. It was 8:30, she swore quietly and careful so as not to wake Michael slipped out of bed and slipped in to one of his shirts and tip toed to have a shower and get ready for dancing tonight.

Half an hour later Aurora stepped out of the shower and dried herself off, remembering all her belongings were in the lounge room, she wrapped a towel around herself and stepped back in to the bed room.

Aurora gazed at Michael who was still sleeping peacefully where she left him as she walked out to of the room. Once she was dressed in a button down top and a pair of old jeans she walked back through the bedroom and in to the bathroom to blow-dry her hair.

Aurora was just brushing her hair and putting it up using a clip when Michael walked in. wearing a pair of jeans and a funny expression.

"Where are you off to" He asked quietly coming up behind her so she could see him in the reflection of the mirror.

"The club, it's Saturday"

"I thought you were going to quit that?" Michael said picking up her brush any playing with it. Aurora watched him closely; he was leaning back against the wall playing with her brush, which even if he didn't know it showed off his well formed figure to the best of advantage. He looked hot!

"I never said I was, I need the money for the moment" Aurora said trying to focus on fixing her hair instead of Michael.

"The theater pays enough and you don't have to worry about paying rent anymore"

"I am going to give you money to put towards everything it's only fair"

"You don't have to"

"No but I want to, ok" Aurora said turning around to face him "I don't want to fight with you, but I want to have a choice, otherwise I am just right back where I started"

"I know, and I'm sorry, but your ID was there, what if they look there for you"

"I thought you wanted me to talk to them"

"I do, but on your terms not theirs. It might be worse if they find you rather than you go yourself"

"I'm not ready just yet" Aurora said quietly "But I promise I will go and see them soon"

"What if they are there tonight?"

"Well I just hope luck is on my side"

+-+

Two weeks on and Michael and Aurora had settled in living together quite comfortably.

"I love waking up next to him every morning" Aurora told Sara quietly while warming up. Sara smiled knowingly

"Any sign of your parents" She asked, Aurora just shook her head.

"Michael keeps telling me to go and see them, saying I am only making it worse, and I know he is right I just don't want to face him"

Aurora and Sara didn't get a chance to talk after that because they began practicing the Hannibal dance.

Tyra was still being un-reasonable towards Aurora; it was actually quite funny when you thought about it, like being back in grade school. She was trying to put Aurora off singing by distracting her as well as her many attempts to trip her…

Tyra was out the front singing and the plan was for the girls to dance in front of her then loop around behind her at the end of the dance. One such time tyra, who was holding a stick and she stuck it out and Aurora tripped over it. She fell down on to her left wrist hard.

Cursing Aurora sat up as the music was stopped and everyone checked to see if she was ok.

"I just twisted my wrist, I'm ok" Aurora said while she glared at Tyra who was looking smug

"I'll go and get Michael" one of the dancers said before she scurried away.

"Unless my mind is fuzzy, Tyra didn't need her stick for this scene" Sara said standing up and ripping the stick out of Tyra's hand and chucking it across the room "You tripped her on purpose"

"Don't be so dramatic Sara" Tyra said calmly, although looking slightly worried

"Tyra you did trip me, and I don't care if you admit it or not, I will still be performing so no need to worry" Aurora said smiling sweetly.

Then Michael arrived

"You ok babe" he asked quietly crouching down beside her

"I'll be fine no need to fuss" Aurora said as she let Michael move her wrist to check for breaks and winched when he arched it slightly.

"We should go and get you checked out by a doctor" Aurora nodded and let Michael pull her to her feet and lead her out.

+-+

Ok i know i need to work on getting my chapters up sooner and i promise i will try harder...we shall see how it goes ;)

but tell me what you think, if you read please review i love the feed back...

so until next time (which i hope is sometime soon)

Emma Riddle


	12. Can't hide forever

**Authors Notes: **Wheee another chapter for me i wanted to update before my birthday which is tomorrow :) and i always leave it to the last minute i have to get ready for work soon and i am going out to dinner tonight, so busy busy. but yay anyway...

Thanks to my reviewers:

**phantomess08: **I'll try to update as fast as i can, providing life doesnt get too difficult and my muse doesnt adandon me ;)

**TheNightEnchantress: **I had never written any thing like that before and i found that hard. going in to detail would just be weird for me and difficult to write ;) so glad you enjoyed the chapter.

**Sarahbuggs: **Tyra will get her come upence when i can think of something...if you have any ideas i flicked through your chapter but i am now a h/hr shipper, but the writing is fantastic :)

**Maska: **Only time shall tell what is going to happen...or if you read your choice ;) enjoy

I don't own anything and im poor at the moment since i brought another car ;) so dont sue me...on with the chapter.

* * *

Aurora's wrist was only twisted and the Doctor told her to take it easy for a few days. Christopher was ecstatic because it meant that he had more time to work with her, because she was unable to dance in his opinion.

"Anna you need to sing out more, you're getting shadowed by Michael and Brett"

"Ok" Aurora said as she took a deep calming break, they had been working on the final song 'Down once more' for hours and Aurora was not being heard enough. And she was getting slightly frustrated.

"Lets try something different" Michael volunteered "Just you and Brett sing this time"

Brett looked at Aurora and shrugged and the two did as they were told.

Brett:**_ Christine, forgive me please forgive me ...  
I did it all for you and all for nothing..._**

Aurora:**_ Farewell my fallen idol and false friend ...  
One by one I've watched illusions shattered ...  
_**(Skipping Michael's line)

Brett:**_ Either way you choose, he has to win..._**

It was much easier for Aurora to be heard. Michael motioned for them to continue and this time joined in and went to stand beside Aurora. When her voice started to drop her prodded her in the side.

(Michael's first lines have been skipped)

Aurora:**_ Angel of Music..._**

Michael:**_ Past the point of no return –_**

Brett:**_ For pity's sake, Christine, say no!  
_**Aurora:**_ ... why this torment?_**

Michael:**_ ... the final threshold... _**

Brett:**_ ...Don't throw your life away for my sake..._**

Aurora:**_ When will you see reason...?_**

Aurora received a prod at this point to sing out

Michael:**_ His life is now the prize which you must earn!_**

Brett:**_ I fought so hard to free you..._**

Aurora:**_ Angel of Music..._**

Michael:**_ ...You've passed the point of no return ...  
_**Aurora:**_ ... you deceived me - I gave my mind blindly..._**

Michael:**_ You try my patience - make your choice!_**

Once they finished the song they faced a smiling Christopher.

"Fantastic" He beamed at them "Alright let's do it again" He said

Aurora sighed

"Can we have a break first" Brett asked

"No, let's do it again, while it is still fresh in your minds"

"Alright, then can we have a break" Michael asked innocently

It was both Michaels's and Brett's intentions to annoy Christopher that was obvious, Aurora took a sip of drink to cover her laughter, and ended up nearly chocking on it.

Michael gave Aurora a light slap on the back when she starting coughing. She glared at the two guys, who were looking quite amused.

"Come on let's just do this other wise, Christopher won't let us have a break at all" Aurora said in a strained voice.

Christopher laughed and winked at Aurora when neither them were watching.

"Ok, let's do it" Brett said getting back in to position against the wall, as if he was tied to it.

"From the top when Raoul comes in" Christopher said from his position at the piano.

* * *

The production was coming along fabulously. It was now only three weeks to opening night. And it was time for final fittings for costumes.

For Aurora this was the first time to see any of them. Because there was so many, and she had been so busy. She was excited to see them all, to wear them all. Everyday for the past few weeks she had seen main cast members being fitted for costumes. It was all so exciting.

Her Hannibal costume was a two piece, the top was rather like a bra in the color of gold with red and blue detail. The skirt was paneled with different pieces loose material, for maximum movement and with her stockings and point shoes she looked the part of the Hannibal chorus dancer.

Her 'Think of me' dress was designed to go straight over her Hannibal costume. It was white with beaded detail on the bodice and puffed out from her waist till it touched the ground.

"I feel like a princess" Aurora said as she stepped in to it. "Wow"

Her Phantom of the Opera night clothes were, well nothing she would ever wear to bed. A corset and skirt attached with a spit in it, covered by a lace gown.

Michael happened to walk in when she was having the hem taken up. He stopped and looked at her with a heated expression

"Now why can't you wear something like that to bed" He asked innocently. He was trying on costumes too. Black pants and a white floppy sleeved shirt. Now floppy shirts in Aurora's opinion were always a terrible mistake in fashions past. But on Michael it just looked totally hot. _How can he look hot in something so ridicules, so not fair_ she thought sadly.

Candy the costume maker laughed and sent him on his way so Aurora could get in to the II Muto costume.

A floppy shirt and vest and pants, it was the easiest and most comfortable costume so far, which went with the easiest scene in the whole production for Aurora.

"Good just have to adjust this" Candy said gesturing to the vest, as she made a note and moved Aurora back to the change room to get in to her Masquerade costume.

In all fairness the dress was beautiful, it had beaded detail and the corset showed of her figure to an advantage. But the first thing and only thing wrong with it, was it was pink.

"Stop complaining, it looks beautiful on you, pink is your color" Aurora scowled Candy took up the hem and rushed her through the rest of her costumes.

The cemetery dress was black and simple and although it was a little on the tight side like the rest of the corseted outfits, there was nothing wrong with it.

The past the point of no return costume was un-describable. It had a low cut lace bodice and delicate sleeves that sat off the shoulder, it corseted from below her breasts to the hips then it came down in to a gypsy skirt that just brushed the ground.

"Who is going to be listening to my singing" Aurora asked candy, who shrugged in return as she got out her pins to adjust the sleeves.

The final costume, the wedding dress was breath taking. The bodice was tight with ribbons, lace and beaded detail, and then the skirt was in a bell shape with a small train. _When ever I get married I am going to steal this dress and wear it _Aurora thought. It was beautiful and she felt so special to be able to wear all of these beautiful creations.

After thanking Candy for all her hard work Aurora went in search of Michael they were finished for the afternoon and she couldn't wait to go home.

* * *

Thomas Stevens, A security/ body guard to the current Prime Minister Alexander Davis was sitting outside the Bensolight Theater, looking for clues as to the whereabouts of the run away Prime Ministers daughter Aurora.

To the public she was kidnapped, but he knew the truth. She had run away to have her own life. Her parents were furious; apparently whatever career she wanted to get in to wasn't respectable or acceptable to her loving parents.

Two weeks ago after the information provided by Kyle Lander they found her apartment and took possession over everything. Planning to Catch Aurora when she came home, but she never did. She had been tipped off.

From searching the apartment they deducted that Aurora had been at University Studying, which she had since given up; Thomas guessed it was because she knew they would be able to find her.

There were a few other small hints as to where and what she was doing, and this was one of them, a theater group after checking the phone records they found this number listed as one of the most called numbers. The other was a silent/ private number which no matter how important they were couldn't gain access to.

They were getting close, he knew it.

It was now late in the afternoon and all the theater members were leaving.

Thomas watched the people closely.

Then he saw her, her hair was dark brown and shorter but there was no mistaking who she was. There was a bandage around her left wrist and she was holding hands with a tall male with black hair. They were talking and laughing, walking around the building to the parking lot.

They stopped at a black Subaru WRX with familiar number plates, the ones Aurora used to have on her car. The Male opened the door for her and kissed her lightly on the lips before she slipped in to the car. There was no mistaking what they meant to each other. Her parents wouldn't be pleased to learn this.

Thomas tailed them to a place of residence, where the two went inside. They were living together he guessed.

Thomas called to report what he had found out.

If this was there place of residence, they would move in and retrieve the target tonight.

* * *

"Aurora, please have the night off from dancing, the doctor told you to take it easy"

"I know and I would, but it is my last night there and I would really like to go" Aurora put on a puppy dog face

"That's not fair" Michael said glaring at the face

"If it works" Aurora said winking as she brushed her hair. Michael laughed and finally agreed.

Later that night Michael and Aurora left the house, on the way out Aurora noticed a BMW parked across the street, it had been there since late this afternoon, she had never seen it before, She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she ignored it_ Your safe with Michael_ she thought as she hopped in the car to go to the club.

Dancing went well; Aurora had to wear a decorative band to hide the bandage on her wrist. But she was sad to go; dancing had been fun and a bit of release these past months.

The girls had organized a little good bye party for her and Aurora promised to get them some tickets to the production and to come back when the production was over.

The drive home went quick and soon they were back at their apartment. It was nice to call it that Aurora confided in Michael

"It makes me feel that much closer to you" Aurora smiled. Michael said nothing only leaned over and kissed Aurora.

Then there was a knock at the door. Aurora pulled back and looked at the clock; it was nearly two in the morning.

"What in the world" Michael said.

Then there was a smash as a window was broken and the lights went out.

"Oh no" There were people coming in the door, they were armed. Aurora screamed.

"Don't move" A faceless person said as they advanced in to the room

_They couldn't, they wouldn't, would they Aurora thought wildly _thinking of her parents

Two men grabbed Michael and pulled him away from Aurora.

"No" Aurora said trying to grab Michael

"Your coming with us Miss" another said as he forced her to her feet, she punched him in the nose and tried to get over to Michael, but she was grabbed from behind, twirled around and lifted off her feet. So she was slung over this person's back.

Aurora screamed, for them to let her go, put her down, asked what they wanted and screamed for Michael who was now being held back by four people as he struggled to get to her.

They left the house quickly Aurora knew it was because she was making such a commotion.

Aurora soon found herself in the back of a car, which promptly sped away.

Away from her home and away from Michael.

* * *

Ok so another chapter down eh. Maska knew it was coming ;) tell me what you thought anyway. and any ideas you may have for Tyra's come upence...

till next time

Emma Riddle


	13. When it all falls apart

**Author's Notes: **Well hello again, another update :) i am getting there, this chapter was really hard to write for me, it was too sad and alot of emotion...which I'm not too good at writing, so yeah dont judge me too hard.

**WARNING: **There is a little bit on contimplating suicide thrown in there. I am pretty sure my rating covers it, but if it doesnt let me know.

**Reviews: **I have had several people tell me that i am not suppost to reply to reviews... so i dont know what ill do. maybe make some general replies with my notes so that any questions asked are answered... so THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS!

I doubt officers have rights to break windows though apparently if they break them they have to pay for them so i dont think they would be too worried about that.

I had a very good idea of what to do with Tyra which i will try to fit in...though i dont know if it will fit with the action packed future chapters. though if i am clever i might be able to get it in.

**Disclaimer: **I dont own POTO but i do own my characters :) enjoy the chapter

* * *

Aurora sat in the back of the car, as it pulled in to her parent's driveway, the security guard checked the driver's ID then flashed her with the torch light before opening the gate and letting them in.

Aurora had given up trying to yell at the driver and passenger, they didn't talk or acknowledge her at all, and she couldn't gain there attention any other way due to the metal cage separating them. The doors had the child locks activated, so she couldn't even try to get out that way. They had thought of everything.

The car finally pulled up to the entrance of the three story building, that looked more like a mansion than a house, like her parents insisted she call it. They used to be so happy. It was hard to believe things had turned out this way.

Two security members stood on hand when her door was opened, Aurora stepped out considering trying to run, but the thought was quickly abandoned because the car personnel moved to stand behind her…and she wasn't about to run in to the house.

Aurora glared at them all as they escorted her inside, to her father's office.

They gave her a shove in to the room then closed the double doors, Aurora had no doubt that they were waiting on the other side just incase she tried to escape.

Finally Aurora looked around the office. It had a look of a study with two big oak desks in the centre, where her parents spent most of their time. There were large book cases dominating two of the walls, on almost every subject imaginable, a large window looking out on to the grounds dominated the left wall and a small leather lounge was just in front of it. The room was painted a deep red and the curtains were a dark brown that matched the oak desks, book shelves and lounge. It used to be Aurora's favorite place.

Aurora finally looked at her parents, both of whom were sitting on the leather lounge silently watching her. Aurora instantly resolved to ignore them.

"Aurora, my darling" Her mother Janice finally said as she stood up and walked towards her "We have been so worried" She tried to hug Aurora, who pushed her away.

"How could you" Aurora said, quietly with a look of disgust on her face.

"We wanted what was best for you sweetie" Her mother said trying to pat her arm.

"You don't know what is best for me anymore" Aurora said, trying to remain calm as she stepped away from her mother's hand. Finally her father stood up

"You're a child, how can you know what is best for yourself" Aurora was instantly angry

"How dare you, it is my life, don't you get that" Aurora screamed "I am legally an adult, I can make decisions for myself, and if I make a mistake then it's my problem, just let me go"

"After the stunt you pulled, and in an election year to, I don't think so, you are going to do as you're told" Her father said, as he swelled with anger, Aurora just laughed

"You two are the idiots that told the public I was kidnapped, you should of retracted it when you got my letter and phone call, but no you didn't want to look like jack asses to the media" Aurora said with a smirk

_WHAM! _

Aurora's head snapped to the side as her mothers hand connected with her cheek

"We are your parents, and you will not speck to us like that" Aurora, ignored the stinging in her cheek and continued to glare at her parents.

"Ok, here is what we are going to do, We are going to say that you have been found and go on as normal, we will enroll you in Law at university and life will go on as normal" Her father Alexander said calmly, Aurora just raised an eyebrow

"How about this, you let me go do what I want with my life or I'll tell the press everything, I have several people who can testify to it, it seems like that law is on my side, what do you think"

"You'll do as we say or we will have Michael arrested for kidnapping, and don't think we can't do it"

"If you can't win by playing fair then you know you're wrong" Aurora said with a tone of bitterness "I will stick to the story and even go and do Law at university as long as I get to finish out and perform 'The Phantom of the Opera' which I have been working on" Her father seemed to be considering the thought

"On one condition" Aurora cocked her head to the side asking the silent question of what is the condition

"You're to cut off all associations with Michael and end all associations with him once the musical is finished" Aurora opened her mouth to argue, but her father held up his hand stopping her "Or we will set him up and he will go to jail for a very long time, either way we win"

Aurora quickly thought about it, But there was no alternative and she couldn't think of any thing she could do about it, her parents had the law on their side they could put Michael in jail, and she wouldn't be able to live with herself if that happened.

"It seems I have no choice" Aurora said quietly feeling defeated

"It is the right thing to do" her father said confidently

"I'll never forgive you" Aurora said as she left the room heading straight to her old bedroom.

She lay on her bed and dissolved in to tears, _how could they…._

She cried for her lost dreams, she cried for having no choice and she cried for Michael.

* * *

Saturday Aurora woke up; feeling like her world had come crashing to an end. Her mother was moving around in her room, Aurora wasn't surprised her mother always used to do this when she lived here; with out a word she laid out some suitable clothes for her to wear.

"We are meeting with the press in one hour, and then we will go to the salon and fix that mess you made of your hair"

"No!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"My hair is fine and it has to stay like this till after the production, Christine is a brunette" Aurora said reveling in her small victory

"Oh very well, see you in the office in one hour" Her mother said sweetly as she left. She acted as if last night hadn't happened.

Aurora waited till she was certain her mother was gone, before walking in to her wardrobe and finding her hidden cell phone, the one she left behind when she ran away.

She turned it on, the battery was low _should of charged it before I left_ she thought, but it had enough for a phone call.

She dialed Michael's number… It rang three times then picked up

"We knew you would try to ring him" Her father's voice said calmly, with a touch of anger laced through it.

"He will be wondering what happened" Aurora said, her heart thumping painfully in her chest because of getting caught

"He can find out by the news, like everyone else" Her father said calmly as if he was just discussing the weather.

"I don't know either of you anymore" Aurora said sadly before hanging up.

Looking at the time she realized that she had only 45 minutes before she had to be down stairs. Ignoring the clothes her mother set out for her Aurora grabbed her favorite pair of jeans and a black top before going and having a shower.

She knew she couldn't have what she wanted, but she wasn't going to make it easy for her parents to get what they wanted either.

* * *

Aurora arrived five minutes late for the interview, so that her mother couldn't tell her to change. Smiling smugly Aurora sat down between them and even let them hold her hand and put their arms around her.

"Ok shall we get started" Marcy Brown the reporter for the local news said with an excited smile

"No time like the present" Aurora said calmly

"We are here, with Prime Minister Alexander Davis and his wife Janice Davis who last night were reunited with their Daughter Aurora after she was abducted almost four months ago" Marcy said in to the camera which was set up across the room "Aurora is it great to be home after such a terrible ordeal?"

"Ordeal is such a strong word Marcy, Adventure is closer to the truth" Aurora said, ignoring the nails digging in to her palm by her mother "but yes it is good to be home" Aurora said in a voice that was bordering on sarcasm to her

"During your near four months where were you?" Aurora started to reply but was cut off by her father

"We would rather not discuss that right now the ordeal is still to fresh in our daughters mind, we just wanted to share with everyone that our little girl made it home alive, and how special family is, it was frightening to almost loose someone my wife and I love so much, we are going to be targeting this issue in our up coming election campaign so that more is done to find those missing" Aurora had to resist rolling her eyes.

Marcy on the other hand was lapping it up she was nodding and started questioning her father about the up coming election, questions he was only too happy to answer. Aurora tuned out, wondering if the rest of her life was going to be like this, taking orders from her parents and never really living….

"Aurora" Her mother said quietly

"Huh"

"Please answer Marcy's question"

"I'm sorry, what was the question again" Aurora said shaking off her dream like state and looking at Marcy

"What are you going to do now that your home?"

"I'm taking a few weeks off then I'm going to start university" Aurora said dully.

"Well that is all we have time for" Marcy said starting to wind things up "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Davis for sharing your special news and Aurora we are glad your home safe, I'm Marcy Brown and back to you in the studio.

Marcy continued to linger after and chat; Aurora on the other hand made an excuse to go and went back up to her room.

* * *

Aurora spent the rest of the afternoon locked in her room, ignoring her parent's calls to open the door. She didn't eat or sleep, she couldn't stop thinking about the situation she was in.

Her parents were going to put Michael in jail unless she lived her life their way; she then started thinking about Michael wondered what he was doing now.

Aurora got up and walked over to her window and opened it and sat on the ledge, like she used to do when she wanted to think.

If only it wasn't three stories then she could jump. Maybe she should anyway…

Aurora was generally a positive person, and this thought that popped in to her hair scared her almost to death. So it came to this contemplating suicide…

_NO! _Aurora thought venomously _that's the coward's way out, that way they win. Something will come up and I will go back to Michael. Something will come up. _

Aurora broke down in to tears again, staying positive was becoming hard.

Monday couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

Ok so hope you enjoyed...little bit depressing, i hope no one has any objections to the way suicide is viewed, it is like my own personal opinion so no flamers on that please.

**So please R&R and no that does not mean read and run, **I was someone write that and just thought it was cool :)

until next time

Emma Riddle


	14. All is not lost

**Author's Notes: **Hello again, sorry it took me so long, i have had a fair bit of writers block of late as well as my muse running off somewhere, i know not. but anyway i think it is just a difficult part of the story for me to write, but i shall get through it still plenty of twists and turns to go.

Thank you so much to my reviewers. Just so everyone knows i never meant for her parents to be so hateful but they just have a mind of their own. and it seems to work for the story. as for what is going to happen next, everyone is just going to have to read :)

I don't own anything so lets not sue me, my hours at work have been cut down and i am poor :(

so on with the story :)

* * *

Aurora woke earlier than normal on Monday, Sunday had dragged on forever because she had stayed in her room, only coming out for meals.

Aurora practically jumped out of bed and went for a shower. The only light in her day was she was going to be able to talk to Michael and explain.

Once out of the shower, aurora put on some green cargo pants and a black singlet, put her hair up in a messy bun and put on some simple foundation.

Once she had done that she left her room heading for the dinning room. Her parents were already seated and in conversation, which they broke off when she entered. Silently Aurora sat down and pulled some toast towards her, buttering and spreading Jam on it, before eating it all the while avoiding looking at her parents, instead looking out the windows.

Through the window you can see the lush gardens and the iron fence that covered the perimeter of the property. Aurora remembered looking through the fence and out to the street, the real world she had called it and wondering what the future held.

_If I had known it would turn out like this…_

Once Aurora finished she left the table without saying anything and went back to her room and collected the ballet clothes, score and a pen and paper. Putting them all in a bag she put on her shoes and had to stop herself from running out of the house.

She walked past the dinning room when her father stopped her

"Where are you going?" Her father asked standing in her way

"To rehearsals" Aurora said stepping around him and continuing to the door.

"Steve" Her father said calmly. _Who is that?_ Aurora wondered in alarm

A security member walked forward and Aurora guessed what her father was thinking

"Oh no way is he coming to rehearsals that will blow my cover" _And I won't be able to talk to Michael…. _Aurora added silently

"But how else will we know if you are keeping your end of the deal?"

"It is called trust you might try it sometime"

"Steve will accompany you and explain the situation and who are you to the staff members. The cast and crew shall be told he is a journalist or some such nonsense that will explain his presence away; you will not tell them who you are"

"Just so you know Sara and Michael already know" Her father just nodded and Aurora just gave up and left, she would be late otherwise.

* * *

Aurora arrived on time and went in to the small practice room, where Brett and Michael were already waiting, along with Christopher. When Aurora entered Michael breathed a sigh of relief but when he started to move towards her she gestured to Steve and shook her head. He got the message.

Steve immediately went over to introduce himself to Christopher and talk to him about the situation.

Aurora sat down at the piano and started to warm up; soon she was joined by Brett and Michael.

Brett sat down beside her.

"Just so you know I know who you are" He said quietly so it couldn't be heard by Steve of Christopher across the room.

"You do?" It took all of Aurora's self control to keep playing

"Yes at the start of the production I heard you talking to Sara"

"Why didn't you tell anyone else, or me?"

"I didn't want to admit I had eased dropped and seeing as I knew you were fine and hadn't been kidnapped I didn't think I had to tell anyone"

"You're a rare type of person you know that" Aurora said smiling

"I know" Brett laughed before continuing "Michael was telling me what had happened, so you're allowed to finish out the production?"

"Yes, but if I associate with Michael they will remove him" Aurora stole a glance at Michael, who was listening intently.

He gave her a small nod, as Christopher walked over and took over playing the piano. The three leads warmed up together with Aurora in the center like always. Steve was sitting over in the corner observing.

Once warm up was finished they worked on the "down once more" sequence. Aurora enjoyed this because no matter what Steve said she got to kiss Michael.

"It is only a practice" he argued

"Yes" Christopher said "But how will it look if they don't practice, we want this production to be a success"

"I'm sure they have had enough practice" Steve said glaring at Christopher.

"I am the director, you're here to observe, make sure that is all you do" Christopher turned back to the three stars and winked at Aurora, who gave him a small smile back before they started the song again.

* * *

Aurora went to dance practice after lunch, with Steve following her closely.

They ran over all the dances Aurora was in including II Muto, and Hannibal. Before Christopher called all the cast and crew together for a meeting.

"On Wednesday we are going to be doing a run through of the first half of the production, without costumes because a few of them are still being finished. I will tape Wednesday's performance and take notes so we can fine tune it, and then run through it again on Friday. I would like to get everyone in on Saturday for another run through, so that next week we can fine tune the second half, I would like everyone in attendance. I have been watching all the cast and crew work so hard these past few months and I have to say it is coming together nicely, so keep it up and this is sure to be one of our most successful productions to date. So that is all for now, everyone drive home safely, Anna if I could see you in my office before you go" Christopher said addressing Aurora who nodded in response "good, have a good afternoon everyone"

Aurora left for Christopher's office before Steve could catch up with her. She caught Michaels eye as she walked by and in the once glance told him how sorry and depressed she was and how much she loved him. She was kicking herself for not getting the courage to tell him before it was too late.

Christopher was waiting there for her.

"I don't have much time before Steve joins us" Christopher said in a quiet voice "But I want you to know that I am going to do everything in my power to see this situation turns out the way you want" Christopher held up a folded piece of paper "This if from Michael, make sure Steve doesn't find it" Aurora carefully stuck it in her bra, Christopher smiled cheekily "I want to help you, any notes you write I shall be glad to deliver to Michael" Aurora nodded as Christopher then changed the subject to her performance that day, gesturing to the door.

"You seemed a little tired today and we can't have that, you got the part because you could not only sing, but because of your attitude. I want to see a better effort from you tomorrow" At that moment Steve opened the door and walked in. "I will see you tomorrow Aurora" Christopher said with a secret smile.

Aurora got up and followed Steve out the door. _Hope can be found even in the darkest places. _And that thought made her smile.

* * *

_Dear Aurora_

_When I saw you this morning I was shocked, I don't know how you convinced your parents to let you finish out the production, but this gives us another chance. _

_If you aren't happy with the current situation then I think we should do something about it, let me know_

_Till then even though I never told you before I love you._

_Michael_

Aurora was smiling through her tears, Michael loved her too. And he wanted to help her.

_No matter what I have to figure out a way out. _Aurora thought. But first I have to find a safe place to hide the letter; there was no way she was throwing away his declaration of love for her.

The usual places came up like under her bed and in her desk. Then Aurora thought of the prefect place. In her bathroom was a hamper. It was like a whicker basket with a material slip on the inside. The bottom had a small hole, if Aurora could find a safety pin or something she could secure it in there. That would be the last place anyone would look, and that was often the best place to hide things.

After the letter was hidden Aurora wrote a quick reply letter.

_Michael, _

_I am all ears to suggestions; I just don't want you to go to jail. Maybe I should go to the press with the real story, I don't know, I don't want you to get hurt. _

_I am sorry I couldn't call or anything to tell you I was ok, and believe me I tried. I have never been as happy as I was, when I was with you. I was never pretending, incase you saw that news report. _

_I love you too; I was annoyed with myself for not telling you before too. _

_Always yours _

_Aurora_

Aurora hid the letter inside her point shoe behind the padding, laughing she thought, who would look there?

* * *

Tuesday seemed to drag on, and it got worse when Kyle showed up and with her parents permission, not hers took her out.

"So it was you, that day in the corner store"

"You know it was, you took down my number plate"

"I thought you had been kidnapped"

"Well my kidnappers were doing a poor job letting me out, and in a car too" Aurora replied sarcastically

"Come on Aurora, I thought I was helping you"

"You should of left well enough alone, I was so happy before, now I have been contemplating suicide, because I am so unhappy" Aurora said in disgust "Not that I would, it is a cowards way out"

"Let us get off this depressing subject, and talk about us"

"What us" Aurora said quickly

"Didn't your parents tell you?" Kyle said slinging an arm around her shoulders

"Tell me what?"

"They have given permission for me to court you"

"No way in hell, no, **no**, _no_" Aurora ran her hands through her hair "Why would you ask them, I hate you, I would never date you" Aurora then stood up from the bench in the park and started walking away

"Aurora" She could hear Kyle chasing her; that only made her break in to a run.

She passed trees and the pond, but still she kept running.

_This couldn't be happening her parents were deciding everything…and Kyle, god Mr. Perverted._

Suddenly Aurora was jumped from behind, Kyle had caught up. He flipped her over and grabbed her hands when she tried to hit him.

"Get off me" Aurora practically screamed

"Not till you calm down and stop running"

"No, first off I am not going to let you court me-

"You don't have a choice"

"I don't have a choice in my life? Well that's rich"

"Come on it isn't that bad, not when you get to kiss me" Aurora just looked at him as if he was crazy

"Get off me" She started struggling more as Kyle lent in

Suddenly he was pulled off her.

"Are you ok?" a familiar voice asked

* * *

I am so evil with my cliff hangers, but it seemed like such a good place to end it ;) ill try to get the next chapter up within the week, though dont quote me on it.

Ok so another chapter down. hope you all enjoyed

so R&R and that means read and review not read and run ;)

so until next time

have fun

Emma Riddle


	15. Strange situations

**Author's Notes: **I's sorry, i know there is probably a few people who would love to kill me for leaving such a mean cliff hanger there for so long, but My home life has gotten a little...well crazy and last week i had to put down my dog Patchy who i had for atleast 15 years so i really couldnt bring myself to write for a few days, then i kinda just didnt have time...silly dietitian appointments and reading books :p but enough excuses.

thank you to my reviewers: **Sarahbuggs, theNightEnchantress and Maska. **

To Sarahbuggs im glad your story made you smile :) i hope everything is going better, i know the feeling when your a little on the depressed side, lol going through it now :p

though i gathered that everyone hates cliff hangers so ill be nice this chaper and not leave one, scouts honour ;)

I dont own Phantom of the Opera so no one sue me please. and on with the chapter.

Its a little longer than normal so i am trying to make up for it :p

* * *

Aurora sat up and turned around, to find Brett standing just behind her, with Kyle lying on the ground just behind him.

"I'm fine now" Aurora replied as she accepted Brett's hand and was helped to her feet "You have the best timing" Aurora chuckled before embracing Brett in a friendly hug.

"What happened?" Brett asked pulling back to look Aurora in the face

"My parents gave permission for the ass hat over there to 'court' me, and I cant stand the guy so I ran and he caught me and well the rest you saw" Aurora closed her eyes and relief washed over her. She was one lucky girl.

First Michael saves her, then Brett.

"You don't seem too shocked by it?" Brett said in amazement

"I have known this him for years, almost every time I saw him he tried to feel me up" Aurora shrugged "I guess I kind of knew he would try something like this sooner or later"

Brett was silent for a moment looking over at Kyle who was holding his nose as if it was broken, and all the while glaring at Brett.

"Do you think you could give me a lift home? I really don't want to stay with him" Aurora said gesturing to Kyle.

"Sure" Brett said

"Kyle, come near me again and I'll kill you" Aurora said sweetly before letting Brett lead her away.

"You are certainly one of a kind, no wonder Michael loves you so much" Brett said as he laughed, thinking about the scared look on Kyle's face once Aurora finished her threat.

On the ride home Aurora asked Brett to tell Michael she had a few ideas forming and would let him know soon what she would do, Brett promised to call him as soon as he dropped her off.

Once they arrived at the Gate Aurora tried to get out,

"Aurora how about I take you up there and explain what happened, then we will make sure that they don't force Kyle on you again, Michael would kill me if I did anything less" Aurora laughed and told the guard to let them in.

Once they reached the entrance hall Aurora hesitated

"I don't know if they will want to meet anyone from the theater"

"But I'm not from the theater" Brett replied quietly and winked at her parents walked out

"Your back early- her mother looked slightly confused "Who's this?"

"This is Br-

"Brett Stenner" Brett said calmy as he struck out a hand for her father to shake

"Stenner, as in from Stenner industries?" Her father asked as he grasped Brett's hand briefly, Aurora had to force her face to remain neutral He was from money, and he didn't tell her, she was going to kill him…

"Oh," her mother looked instantly enchanted by him

"Yes, I found your daughter in the park being attacked by a young male, I thought it my duty to help her" Brett said calmly "We don't want her kidnapped again now do we" He added with a little sarcasm that went unnoticed by her parents.

"We can't thank you enough, would you like to stay for dinner?" Aurora's mother said smiling kindly "As a thank you?"

"I would be delighted" Brett said with a charming smile.

"Dinner is promptly at seven, Aurora how about you take Brett here for a walk through the gardens" Aurora nodded then took Brett's arm and led him in the right direction.

As soon as they were well out of hearing from her parents Aurora said in a would – be - calm voice

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It isn't something one needs to spread around, now is it"

"I suppose not, though you could of told me before you dropped the bomb" Aurora said scowling at him slightly

"I'm sorry, but it works out well now"

"How so"

"Your parents won't mind you spending time with me, and my parents who approve of me being in the musical, we could swing this our way if we are careful"

"You're smarter than you look" Aurora said before stepping out of his reach

"Thank- hey" Brett said as he immediately moved to grab her, when his phone rang

Looking at the screen, Brett looked at Aurora

"It's Michael" Aurora's small smile said it all

"Hey Michael" Brett said in to the phone

"Hey, where are you man, you were suppose to meet me" Michael said impatiently in to the phone

"Michael I got side tracked, you'll never guess who I am with now"

"If it is one of your beautiful girl friends I am going to come over there and hurt you" Michael said jokingly

"Well the girl is beautiful" Brett said with a wink "But I think she is more your girl friend than mine" Aurora smiled weakly wishing she could talk to him.

"Aurora, you're with Aurora, is she ok?" Michael voice said instantly in alarm

"She is fine I will explain later, though we may have a plan, I'll let you know" Brett said

"Tell Michael I love him" Aurora said quietly

Brett started to tell him before Michael said he heard and he loved her too.

"Bye" Brett said after that and hung up.

"This is a very strange situation" Aurora said finally after they walked back up to the house

"Funny I was going to say the same thing to you" Brett laughed

* * *

The next week was pretty interesting,

At the theater Steve was still trailing her, but after blocking actors and stage crew constantly Christopher said that he had to stay in the auditorium to watch Aurora.

"It is impractical having you in the way and Aurora is on the stage most of the time, I'm sorry but you are affecting the performance for a number of the cast and crew"

Aurora loved it even though she was on stage most of the time, but she was free for those few precious moments off stage. One such time was when:

During the practicing of the first half, during the "Magical lasso" scene when Aurora wasn't required on stage, suddenly Michael was behind her, turning her towards him and pulling her quickly in to the shadows.

He kissed her hard, to which she eagerly responded. The kiss was filled with love, want, regret, annoyance, and passion.

It was over sooner than both would have liked but before Michael returned to the stage, he whispered in her ear.

"I love you" Aurora smiled and hugged him quickly

"I love you too" Michael squeezed her hand before running behind the stage so he could enter from the other side, making it look like they had just not been together, and Aurora was thankful for that.

Home was even more interesting. Her parents had taken an instant liking to Brett and his money and social standing, and were pushing the two together at every opportunity; they had even gone so far as to get Brett's parents involved.

Brett told his parents the truth as to what was happening and they were only too happy to help and cover for the two, should the need arise

Brett's Parents Victoria and John Stenner, were the perfect couple together, Aurora had rarely seen two people so happy. When Aurora and her parents met the three at a local restaurant for dinner, Aurora noticed that Victoria put a napkin on Johns lap when he forgot, and when Dinner was finished John put his arm around the back of the chair and played with Victoria's earring. It didn't look like he was aware of his actions; it was more just like a habit.

It made Aurora smile. And miss Michael.

"So Brett do you work with your parents?" Aurora's father asked

"No I act in theater" Brett said calmly

"Yes we are so proud of our boy, he is talented"

"You find this life respectable?" Aurora's father asked slowly

"Why of course, he enjoys it. Brett has taken the time to learn the family business too in his spare time, all we want is his happiness" Victoria replied smiling fondly in Brett's direction. Aurora's parents shared a look over the table.

"What production are you working in now Brett?" Alexander asked

"The Phantom of the Opera of course"

"You didn't tell me, you knew Brett before hand"

"You didn't ask" Aurora said carefully "I thought you knew"

"No we didn't" Her Mother replied he voice blank, but Aurora detected a look in her eyes that said we will discuss it later.

* * *

The next day at rehearsals, practicing the whole production with costumes went surprisingly well, hardly any mistakes. If only the talk with her parents went so well.

"How did it go" Brett finally asked

"They are a little less in love with you, but your social standing makes up for it" Aurora said in a weak voice,

Brett only laughed

"they aren't going to let me do anymore productions after this"

"That's what they think" Brett said with a wink

"Anna, Michael if I could get you both to re-do the 'Music of the night' there was a few mistakes during it" Christopher called

"Ok" Aurora called back "Can I get changed first" Aurora was still in her wedding dress from the final scene.

Christopher nodded and went to talk to Tyra about her singing during the 'II Muto' She wasn't going off key well enough.

Five minutes later found Aurora, Michael and Christopher up on the main stage with Steve watching closely in the audience.

"Ok Michael when your ready" Christopher signaled the piano.

Aurora was sitting in the boat on the side of the stage and Michael was near the center of the stage as the music began. Michael moved slowly towards Aurora his magical voice washing over her in waves making her smile

**_Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation . . .  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination . . .  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses . . ._**

Michael struck out his hand for Aurora to take, to help her from the boat. It wasn't hard for Aurora to pretend she was under his spell as Michael slowly lead her around the Lair: ****

Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor . . .  
Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender . . .

Aurora turned her face towards the light and let Michael turn it back; she was savoring the moment with Michael where no one could tear them apart.

**_Turn your face away from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to the music of the night . . ._**

Aurora closed her eyes and leaned back in to Michael, before turning to face him, her eyes saying things that her lips couldn't. ****

Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!  
Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar!  
And you'll live as you've never lived before . . .

Michael squeezed her hand gently before letting it go and going upstage towards the organ, inviting her to explore more his world. ****

Softly, deftly, music shall caress you . . .  
Feel it, hear it, secretly posses you. . .  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of the music of the night . . .

Michael offered his hand to Aurora and helped her climb the stairs towards the organ.

**_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world!  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!  
Let your soul take you where you long to be!  
Only then can you belong to me . . ._**

Michael turned her around so she was facing the audience, and ran his hands over her, gently, He brought her hand up to caress his cheek, enjoying being close to her before stepping away, but keeping his hold on her hand. ****

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me savor each sensation!  
Let the dreams begin; let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write -  
the power of the music of the night . . .

Michael led aurora back down the stairs half way though the verse and over to the Curtain, which would hide the Christine mannequin (which wasn't ready yet). At the appropriate time he pulled back the curtain, and then caught Aurora as she 'fainted' in to his arms.

He carried her up to the swan bed as if she weighted nothing at all, before gently setting her down and singing the last lines of the song.

_**You alone can make my song take flight,**_

_**Help me make the music of the night..**_

* * *

Ok do i hope my reviewers havent deserted me and shall keep reviewing because i love hearing what people think and even some ideas...

so please R&R and no that doesnt mean read and run ;)

Till next time, Purple monkey dishwasher to all

Emma Riddle


	16. Passing Notes

**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry, you have no idea how sorry. It has been so crazy these past few weeks, and i had so much trouble trying to write lately. and then i put it on hold to read Phantom of the Opera the original Novel. so all i can say is sorry again. though i have already started to work on the next chapter so hopefully you wont have to wait as long.

Thank you to my reviewers: **word junky, theNightEnchantress, sarahbuggs and Maska **

I don't own POTO, though i do own the sound track, movie and now the book. :)

Enjoy, please dont kill me...

* * *

_Dear Michael, _

_My parents are still being unreasonable, how about after the curtain falls we just run away, leave the city… no I can't ask you to leave your job, your family and your life. . _

_It just seems so hopeless. _

_What do you think we should do? _

_Aurora_

_PS. I love you_

* * *

_Dear Aurora, _

_I think that idea has some merit; we could just transfer to another theater somewhere in another state. It would take a bit of planning but I have a friend who lives and works a few hours away in The Goldfield Theater, I will check it out. _

_I'll get back to you._

_Leaving my family, friends and life I think your being overly dramatic (too much time spent in the theater), we can come back and visit often and they can come and visit us, it would work._

_Michael _

_PS. I love you_

_PSS. Eat more, you have lost weight, I'm worried. _

* * *

_Dear Michael,_

_Ok, I promise I'll eat more, but if you were playing the role of angel daughter, and you were unhappy you wouldn't eat much either. _

_I am sorry about all this, you don't know how sorry. _

_Aurora _

_PS. I love you_

_Dear Aurora,_

_I'm not sorry, how can I be sorry when it led me to you? _

_I contacted my friend; they are going to make room for us at the theater, now we just have to worry about the small details. Like a place to stay and how we are going to get there, any ideas? _

_Because I can't say it to you in person I will now, your singing and acting has improved and you are embracing the role of Christine. And I love the outfits. _

_Michael _

_PS. I love you_

* * *

_Dear Michael _

_I can't believe we are actually going to do this, so the plan is to let the curtain fall then leave immediately to a waiting car, via Brett's parents. Who will drive us to your parents where we will use their car to drive to The Goldfield Theater dormitories. Where we will be staying till we get a place of our own? Do we get to share a room or are there separate spaces for guys and girls? _

_I am opening another account tomorrow and transferring most of my funds over, I still have a nice sum, which the theater pay will add to. So we wont have to wait too long to get a place of our own _

_Just make sure you pack all my stuff that was left at your place, I have to leave most of my stuff behind. _

_I can't believe we are actually going to do this. _

_Aurora _

_PS. I love you_

* * *

_Aurora, _

_Pack a small bag and make an excuse and put it in the back of your car we will get Brett to remove it and give it to his parents. _

_Only a week to go, I am excited about performing this particular musical. _

_Don't be nervous I know you are, you will be perfect. _

_Only two weeks till you are free, keep that in mind. _

_Michael_

_PS. I love you_

* * *

Aurora smiled when she re read the letter before putting it in her hiding space and preparing to go to the theater for a full dress rehearsal to be given for the press. All the mains are going to be interviewed as well as official photos taken to be put in the paper and such. The production started in a week. Aurora was nervous, after all this was her first professional production.

Aurora spent the next hour, putting curlers in her hair and spraying it before putting a scarf on over it and grabbing her already packed bag and preparing to leave.

Today was going to be a busy day; they first have professional photos being done for the programs, at the same time as local reporters were going to be interviewing them and getting more photos and video footage. Then they were going to perform for the critics.

Walking past the Study her father calling her name stopped her.

"Yes dad?"

"I just wanted to say how happy we are that you have accepted what we want you to do, and we are looking forward to seeing the performance next Sunday" Alarm bells went off in Aurora's head, Sunday was the last performance, her parents were going to be there

"Thanks dad" Aurora said smiling weakly "Ill see you when I get back"

"Good Luck" Alexander said before going back to work.

Steve no longer had to accompany her, but she dared not approach Michael anyway, knowing her parents just because one threat was gone didn't mean there wasn't an another one out there waiting for her to mess up.

* * *

Aurora arrived at the Theater and was immediately sent to her dressing room which she shared with Sara, to get ready.

"I am starting to get nervous" Aurora admitted while applying some more foundation

"Don't worry I am right there with you" Sara laughed "If we are nervous now, I wonder what we will be like on the real opening night, this is only reporters.

"Don't jinx us" Aurora said touching the wooden table top, just in case.

The girls worked in silence for minutes; Aurora finally sat back and admired her make up. Theater make up, up close made her feel like a drag queen considering she wore minimal make up usually.

Sitting back she started taking the curlers out of her hair and spraying it before pinning it back in to place.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come on girls we are all waiting for you, its picture time" Michael called through the door"

Aurora smiled and stood up. Together with Sara they went on to the stage, which was set up for Hannibal. First they went through the scene and got some natural shots, and then some staged shots before moving on through each scene.

By the end of it Aurora was tired of smiling and changing costumes. Then she was called over to be interviewed, by the local TV Reporter. Her name was Stacy

"I'm Here at the Bensolight Theater, where The Power Green Corporation are preparing to perform The Phantom of the Opera. Here with me is Anna Davidson who is Playing Christine in the Production" Stacy turned to her "So Anna, is this your first production?"

"My first professional Production yes"

"So you have preformed before" Aurora laughed

"When I was in school, but it is something I have always wanted to do" Stacy smiled before continuing

"How is it working on such a large production with Christopher Powers?"

"Christopher is fantastic, he isn't afraid to let us give some ideas towards the production, and it has turned out fantastic, though I am probably biased"

"How is it working With Michael Black and Brett Stenner who play The Phantom and Raoul"

"Both Guys are fantastic, we get along really well"

"What about the rest of the cast?" Aurora instantly thought of Tyra.

"Everyone is just great"

Stacy finished the interview and thanked Aurora for her time. It would be showing later tonight.

Aurora went in to the studio to warm her voice up, she was then joined by Brett and Michael.

"If I ever see a another camera it will be too soon" Brett said as he laughed

Michael then pulled his digital camera out and took a photo of Brett, who was glaring.

Aurora laughed

"I just can't believe we will be on the news and in the paper" She said quietly "I know you two are used to it, but wow"

Michael smiled at her before taking a photo and putting the camera away.

They finished warming up and one of the stage hands called 5 minutes till curtain up.

* * *

Soon Aurora stood on the side of the stage, silently listening to the critics settle down as Christopher began his introduction.

Suddenly Aurora wasn't nervous anymore, suddenly she was excited. This is what she had been dreaming of doing since she was younger, and now this was her chance, this is what she wanted to do with her life.

No more hesitation, no more being afraid. She was going to do this. She was going to do what she wanted.

Sara gripped Aurora's arm as there was a round of applause, signaling that Christopher had finished his speech, the show had started.

The prologue began and the curtains went up. The Auctioneer began his lines, Aurora moved slightly so she could see the stage, Brett was on stage in his wheelchair wearing his top hat and a blanket. Then Aurora looked beyond him, she could see Michael standing on the other side of the stage in the wings.

Aurora blew him a kiss which he caught and put in his pocket, before giving her the thumbs up as the 'switch' was flicked and the overture began.

Aurora took a deep breathe before running out on to the stage.

_Here we go… _

* * *

lol please dont kill me, i re wrote this chapter like twice before i was happy with it...

so please review and tell me what you think, but dont read and run ;) and keep the anger to a minimum i will try and update soon.

so until next time,

Which Witch wore which watch...

Emma Riddle


	17. Opening Nightmares

**Author's Notes: **Lord i am going crazy trying to get the story out, total writers block at the moment, the characters aren't cooperating with me. and as a result i am not completely happy with this chapter even though i have been writing it and re writing it fora few weeks in between my Word program stuffing up and only wanting to write in capitals. but here it is eh. lol i am so sorry it took so long.

Thank you to my reviewers: **Tychobrache, Maska, theNightEnchantress and Sarahbuggs. **

**Disclaimer: **I dont own phantom of the opera, though i wish i did.

* * *

The Performance was a complete success; the group of critics gave it a standing ovation. This promised fantastic reviews in tomorrow's papers.

After the Performance the critics, cast and crew had a party in the entrance hall of the theater, to talk and celebrate the upcoming show.

There were drinks and plenty of chatter, Aurora herself stood off to the side in one of the many alcoves, taking it all in.

She had done it, she had performed perfectly so Christopher had told her, she should be completely happy, and yet she wasn't, and because she knew that if her parents got their way she would never perform on stage again.

It was like being a child in a candy store and being told that you can only look at the sweets after tasting one. You always wanted more.

_Don't think like that _Aurora scolded herself _you're going away with Michael in less than two weeks, it is going to be perfect. _

Aurora shook her head, and put a smile back on her face, she should be enjoying herself.

_I have plenty of time worry once I go home._

Aurora stepped out of the alcove, only to be pulled in to another and the curtain closed so no one could see in.

"You sang beautifully, my Angel" Michael whispered in her ear, He stood behind her, with his chest pressed against her back.

"Thank you, but you know it is dangerous for us to be seen together" Aurora said, as she tilted her head back so she could see Michael out of the corner of her eye.

"I can't help it, I miss you" Michael said quietly

"I miss you too" Aurora replied before Michael quickly spun her around, kissing her deeply before slipping out of the alcove.

Aurora fixed her hair and lip gloss before leaving the alcove too. Not knowing that someone had been watching them.

* * *

Almost one week later, the programs arrived. During a break Aurora sat and looked at it, Pictures of herself, Michael and Brett mostly. There were pictures of the sets, and shots of scenes being acted out, as well as some behind the scenes shots of them in the early stages of rehearsal, there was one of her slung over Michaels back as he ran across the stage.

Aurora remembered that day. _It was before she had to move back with her parents. They had been kissing in the wings, and missed their cue. Not only that but they were on the wrong side of the stage. Christopher scolded them and told them to get in place and pay attention. Aurora who had been totally embarrassed at the time had buried her face on Michael's chest. He laughed before throwing her over his shoulder and run across the stage to where they were suppose to be, to the amusement of all other cast and crew. _

Right now they were doing some last minute rehearsing, they opened tomorrow night. Aurora wasn't too nervous now, but she knew she would be in a few hours.

Over the past week they rehearsed harder than ever and for Aurora and Michael it was even more stressful. Trying to get some of her possessions to Michael without her parents knowing, which she had accomplished.

Soon, soon that is all Aurora kept thinking, soon.

* * *

Now it was the real opening night, Aurora found she didn't get too nervous anymore, because as soon as she stepped out on to the stage she became Christine, In the Paris Opera house in 1817. On stage she was free; she didn't have to think about her parents or where she would be at the end of the week. Free.

Aurora was in the dressing room finishing her make up when Sara walked in.

"What a time to be late, my car wouldn't start. Thank god Brett came by and gave me a lift" Sara said, in an almost hysterical voice, she was 20mins late and had 20mins to get her hair, make up and costumes on.

"Take a deep breathe, don't worry you have plenty of time" Aurora said as she started to take the curlers out of her hair as Sara sat down and began her make up.

Then there was a knock at the door,

Sara quickly got up and answered it.

It was two bouquets of flowers from Christopher and the staff wishing them luck.

"They're beautiful" Aurora said smelling them.

There was then another knock at the door.

This time Aurora went over and opened it, but there was no one there.

She frowned but just before she shut the door she noticed a red rose on the ground. Slowly she bent down to retrieve it. There was a black ribbon tied to it.

_Michael _

Aurora smiled and brought the rose to her nose before closing the door.

"Who was that?" Sara asked

"No one, just a rose" Aurora said putting it in a vase.

"Michael?" Sara asked

"Yes" Aurora said smiling.

"Is there a note?" Sara asked

"I don't need one"

There was another knock at the door

"20 minutes girls, meet in practice room three in 10 minutes" a stage hand called through the door.

Aurora took a moment to calm Sara then began helping her get ready.

* * *

All the main actors were now gathered in rehearsal room three warming up.

Aurora and Sara walked in a few minutes late, but just before Christopher.

He walked in and called them all to attention. He waited till everyone was silent before he began.

"Firstly I have to say, how excited I am about this musical. That is why I love this business we take something from paper and bring it to life and pour pieces of ourselves in to it. We have a talented cast here and each has added a piece of themselves to their character making it a truly unique show. Secondly I am not going to say good luck. You have all worked so hard, all you have to do, is go out there and give it 120 as you have been all the way through the production, so five more minutes everyone." Christopher said smiling around at the cast before leaving to go and announce the start.

Aurora smiled at Michael before leaving to go warm up her voice and stretch with the ballet dancers.

* * *

_To whom this may concern _

_I have it on a reliable source that your daughter is planning to run away again with Michael; they have organized to leave after the last performance. _

_Although I have no physical proof of this, I heard them discussing it together after the performance for the media. _

_Use this information wisely. _

* * *

The first half of the performance pasted without incident. Aurora and Sara were in their changing room, getting ready for the second half when Tyra came and knocked on the door.

"Well Anna, you didn't do as well as everyone thought" Tyra said leaning against the wall.

"I have to say you did beautifully, especially when you where crooking like the frog you are" Aurora said sweetly

"Get out of here Tyra, we have to get ready for the next half" Sara snapped

"You'll get what's coming to you Anna, you mark my words" Tyra said before walking away

Sara just rolled her eyes

"I am scared to think, what she meant" Aurora said quietly

* * *

The performance was a complete success. Everyone preformed to complete perfection. Aurora was so excited she, Michael and Brett got a standing ovation.

Christopher hailed her as the new start of the Theater and hoped that she could sign on again once everything calmed down.

Aurora smiled as she walked out of the theater and looked up at the stars. Everything just seemed so perfect.

Aurora drove home with a smile on her face. She had no idea that she was walking in to a nightmare.

* * *

Aurora walked in to the foyer to see her parents sitting in the lounge room with a older bolding man, with a red face, in a suit.

"How was the performance, darling?" Her mother asked

"It was perfect, I got a standing ovation and Christopher said I could have a long career in the theater if I was given the chance" Aurora relied not stopping on her way up the stairs.

"Aurora, we want you to meet Doctor Chopin, from the psychiatric ward at the local hospital" Her father said calmly, though Aurora thought she heard anger in his voice.

Aurora put her bag at the base of the stairs before going back in and shaking the Doctor's

Hand in greeting.

After a few minutes of small chat Aurora had the feeling that this was going somewhere.

Finally her dad told her that he would like the doctor to find out about her mental state after she was kidnapped. Aurora raised an eye brow but agreed. Her parents left the room and Aurora sat down opposite the doctor.

He asked her questions about her sleeping patterns, how she was fairing returning to her life and how she felt about being home. All Aurora could do was answer in a sarcastic way, not that the doctor got the jokes or comments.

Finally her parents came back in and Aurora had, had enough.

"I am sorry Doctor but I am worn out from performing, I'm going to bed" Aurora said as she stood up to leave.

"Actually Aurora we received an interesting note today, saying you are planning on running away again" Aurora didn't know what to say they found out, her face must of

Betrayed her, her father laughed

"Did you really think we wouldn't find out, you are deluded, you need help Aurora, that is why we are going to commit you to the psychiatric ward till you recover"

"What, I am not insane, you have to be joking, I didn't run away remember you said I was kidnapped"

"I have to agree with your father, Aurora your answers tell me you need help, your parents care about you too much" The doctor began "And-

"I'm not going anywhere I'm not insane" No one was listening, It was like some sort of nightmare, The security came in taking Aurora by the arms and pulling her from the room.

"No, you can't do this" Aurora continued to scream as she was taken outside to a van.

This just couldn't be happening.

* * *

Well i finally got this chapter up and im going away for a few days next week from the 18th to the 22nd to visit my nan in NSW and apparently i am house sitting with a friend so i am not to sure when i will get the next chapter up, but really any time i say i will try to get one up soon, i never do.

**But i am having a vote! and you must review and tell me your preference. **

Do you want Aurora to really end up in hospital or for it to be a dream? i am in two minds about it and i want to know what you all think.

SO R&R and VOTE! and tell me what you think

so till next time

Emma Riddle


	18. E day

**Authors Notes: **Again I am sorry, i just cant seem to update soon or find time to write the chapters, in the last months i have been house sitting, on holiday and staying with my nan and running around work. although i really have tried to write, this chapter has been a bits and pieces written when ever i found the time over the past few weeks, sorry,

Although the story is slowly coming to a close only one or two chapters left i havent decided yet, but i promise to try to get it to you in the next few weeks, lol ill believe it when i see it too.

I asked people to vote for what they wanted to happen and i got two reviews and they were both going different ways, so i made a friend of mine who reads the story and doesnt review often enough hint hinttell me which way to go. because i truely couldnt decide.

but enough of me blabing thank you to my reviewers **Maska **and **sarahbuggs**.

and i dont own phantom of the opera :( boo

on with the chapter.

+-+

Aurora woke up, covered in sweat. Nightmare it had just been a nightmare.

Yesterday had been opening night, but the Doctor taking her away to the Psychiatric ward was all a dream.

Aurora cast her mind back, remembering what had really happened when she came home last night:

_Aurora walked in to the house to find her parents in the lounge room, waiting for her._

"_How was the performance darling?" Her mother asked_

_"It was perfect, I got a standing ovation and Christopher said I could have a long career in the theater if I was given the chance" Aurora relayed not stopping on her way up the stairs. _

"_Aurora come back here we would like to talk to you" Aurora sighed and rolled her eyes before turning around, dropping her bag at the bottom of the stairs and walking in to see her parents._

"_I don't mean to be rude but I am really tired" Aurora said as she stood in the door _

"_We won't keep you long, but we thought you might want to explain this" Her father said calmly gesturing to a piece of paper on the coffee table._

_Aurora could tell her father wasn't really calm, he was angry but forcing calm till he found out the truth. What was on that piece of paper? _

_Aurora walked over and picked it up, and read it _

_**To whom this may concern **_

_**I have it on a reliable source that your daughter is planning to run away again with Michael; they have organized to leave after the last performance. **_

_**Although I have no physical proof of this, I heard them discussing it together after the performance for the media. **_

_**Use this information wisely. **_

_Aurora kept her face blank, who had found out, there weren't many people who would spill the beans. The staff at the theater knew and supported her, Michael, Brett, Sara and Brett's parents all knew too. _

_There had to be someone else. _

"_**You'll get what's coming to you Anna, you mark my words" **_

_Tyra. _

_Aurora swore quietly then started to laugh, in her parents face. _

"_You two are being played like bag pipes" Aurora said before laughing again. _

"_This is serious Aurora" Her father said, his voice rising slightly _

"_Tyra a girl who I am in the show with, is jealous and believes she should of gotten the lead, my part. She's been threatening me since the production began. I sprained my wrist because she tripped me, not to mention several other things she has done" _

_Her parents were just staring at her. _

"_Look this is a total lie, she is trying to get my out of the production early, because she is my understudy, I have too much at stake, to plan something like this" Aurora said getting slightly angry, praying she looked like she was telling the truth. _

_The fact that she was a great actor also helped. Her parents believed her and after a few more words her father threw the note out. _

Aurora turned on her bed side lamp and looked at the clock. It was just after 3am and the house was quiet. Aurora pushed the covers back and got out of bed heading for her book case. Carefully she pulled out her photo album before going to sit at her desk.

Aurora opened it; first there were pictures of her as a baby, in her parent's arms, Pictures of her smiling up at the camera, pictures of her in the bath… then there were pictures of her birthdays, first day of preschool, primary school, high school, vacations and anything in between.

Auroras head was filled with memories, of the good times, the bad times and the times in between. _How did my parents becomes such snobs? _Aurora thought sadly. When did being a performer become such an unsuitable career?

Why don't I just tell my story? Aurora sat there trying to think of one reason not to go ahead and do it.

It would hurt her parents, but they were hurting her. Sure two wrongs don't make a right but Aurora knew she wasn't a complete angel.

Her father not might get re elected, but then again that wasn't her problem.

Aurora was torn. But after mulling it over for what seemed like an hour,

She finally made her choice.

+-+

Aurora settled in to a routine over the next few days. She would awaken around 10, she would then go for a walk on the estate, then have brunch. She would then either practice her music, read or surf the net till lunch. Then Aurora would have lunch before leaving the house for theater practice before getting ready and performing. Going home and letting it start all over again the next day.

It was a struggle not to get nervous that the day of escape was drawing ever closer. And all Aurora could do was act normal and pray.

+-+

The day of escape arrived. Aurora sighed as she got up, and decided to relieve some of the tension by going for a morning run. She got changed in to some leggings and a singlet, put on her trainers and grabbed her Ipod.

Aurora left the estate and ran down to the local park. As a child Aurora used to love this place. There was a huge adventure playground in the center, and a large running track, that went through a small forest on the far side.

Aurora ran on to the track, passing mothers pushing prams, children riding bikes, grandparents watching their grand kids play on to play ground, People enjoying their day.

But she just kept running.

_You just have to play the hand you're dealt, Aurora. _

_No going back now. _

+-+

Aurora left the house a little early to mail a letter then she continued on to the theater.

Brett was already there; he gave her a hug and slipped her a note.

Aurora smiled then went in to her dressing room.

The note was from Michael.

_Aurora, _

_All systems go, if for any reason you want to pull out now, leave a rose outside your dressing room. _

_Michael_

_PS. I love you_

Aurora smiled before beginning to get ready for the final performance.

Sara walked in looking sad

"This is the last performance"

"I know" Aurora said calmly

"I mean it, this is the last time we will perform this opera" She looked really upset

"I know, it's been the first opera I ever preformed professionally, but we have preformed it to the best of our abilities and it is time to move on to a new challenge, but I will always hold a special place in my heart for Phantom of the Opera"

"I guess your right, but you still won't be here for the next production" Aurora nodded

"Don't worry, I have left some parting shots" Sara looked confused but before she could ask what Aurora meant there was a knock at the door.

It was a flower delivery from Aurora's parents, wishing her luck for her final performance ever. _Subtle, real subtle _Aurora thoughtshaking her head before putting the flowers down in the far corner of the room. Behind the single rose with a black ribbon tied to it.

Aurora picked it up, smelt it and smiled before mentioning to Sara they only had an hour before curtain up.

Sara rushed to get ready, and completely forgot to ask what Aurora meant about parting shots.

+-+

The first half went almost perfectly, there was a bit of water on the stage and Aurora nearly slipped on it during Hannibal. Luckily Sara helped steady her before she fell. The water wasn't there during the introduction, it had appeared sometime during the performance, which left everyone stumped.

"Funnily enough Tyra is on the stage for that whole scene" Sara said venomously during the intermission, while they were getting in to their Masquerade costumes

"Where would she hide a water bottle though?" Aurora wondered aloud

"Well she is wearing an awfully long dress…" Sara said as she raised an eye brow

"Ok, I don't want to know" Aurora giggled as she finished getting in to her dress and slid in to her shoes.

Michael knocked on the door, checked that they were dressed before sticking his head in and informing them that they had five minutes.

Sara picked up one of Aurora's bags and delivered it to Brett, who took it out to his father, who put it in the back of his car, Ready for the end of the show. Everything was ready. Now all they had to do was get through the final act.

+-+

**_It's over now the music of the night._**

Michael sang those final words before disappearing off stage. Aurora was in his dressing room, she had gotten out of the wedding dress and in to a pair of jeans and a top, Michael quickly pulled off the rubber mask, with the deformity on it and got changed in to jeans and a shirt. He grabbed a bag out of the corner then they were on their way.

Aurora could hear the final notes of the music just after Meg found the mask. They were cutting it close. Aurora's heart was pounding against her chest so furiously, it felt as if everyone out in the audience could hear it, including her parents.

But no they made it out in to the parking lot where Brett's parents were waiting.

"This is so exciting" Victoria said as her husband started the car.

"You wait till you have my parents questioning you where I went" Aurora said jokingly although meaning it

"We are doing the right thing, whether they agree or not, as funny as it sounds love is worth it" John said as he drove. As he said it, he took one hand off the wheel putting it on this wife's thigh. Victoria covered it with her own Aurora noticed, it made her smile.

They drove the next few minutes in silence before they reached Michaels parents house.

His parents were waiting in the garage for them. Aurora had never met his parents, but there wasn't time for that now either, so after quickly learning that their names were June and William, Aurora and Michael were in their borrowed car and heading down the highway.

"We did it" Michael said confidently

"Let's not get cocky just yet" Aurora said

"I know your right" Michael said as he pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"Michael what" Started to say, but Michael cut her off when he leaned over and kissed her.

"I've missed doing that, and being able to talk to you when I wanted" He said as he caressed her cheek

"So have I" Aurora said with a sad smile on her face.

Michael pulled the car back on to the road. They were on their way.

+-+

wow so ok then i didnt leave a cliff hanger cos well they are fun to write but when your on the other end of them you tend to want to kill the author. lol or make them update faster :)

so please review and tell me what you thought, i am dying to know lol and no guilt trips on how long it took me to update ;)

till next time,

Emma Riddle


	19. All's Well

**Authors Notes: **Ummmmm opps, i am trying to write but time just seems to be getting away from me, though i will tell you there is only one Chapter to this story left, im not too sure how i feel about that, it has been so much fun so far writing this story. So hopefully i will get the next chapter up in a timely fashion, though we wont count on it. then i will be taking a break.

thank you to Tychobrache for reviewing even if i had to nag and nag to get you to do it, i promise to get the next chapter up soon crosses fingers behind back :P

I dont own phantom of the Opera. but i do own My characters :)

enjoy

+-+

Several hours later Michael and Aurora arrived at the Goldfield Theater, Knocking on the dormitory door a plump middle aged lady with red hair and kind eyes answered it.

"Hello you two must be Michael and Aurora, I'm Carol the caretaker here" She said as she stepped back to let them in.

"Thank you Carol" Aurora said graciously as Carol shut the door then took one of their bags

"Come I'll show you two to your room, you'll have to share, I don't suppose that will be a problem?" Carol said with what looked like a smirk on her face.

"Not at all" Michael replied, smiling back

"I thought not" She led them up to the room in silence "Ill come and get you tomorrow in time for breakfast which starts at 7am; I'll give you a proper tour then"

"That would be great" Aurora said checking out the room. It wasn't a big room, but it had the essentials of a wardrobe, chest of draws, small desk, and two single beds.

"I'll leave you to it" Carol said

"Thank you again" Michael said Carol smiled and nodded then left the room, shutting the door behind them.

Aurora immediately started unpacking herself and Michael, while he rang Brett and his parents to let them know they had arrived without any problems.

Once Michael finished he sat down on one of the beds and observed Aurora. Her hair was still curly from the performance, although most of her makeup had been rubbed off. There were still dark circles under her eyes and she looked just a little thinner to him.

Michael still couldn't stop looking at her. He loved her so much and he was going to do whatever it took to see that she never had to go through anything like that again.

"What are you thinking about" Michael finally asked

"My parents, they would know I am gone by now, I guess I am wondering what they are thinking" Aurora said as she picked up one of his shirts, hung it on a hanger before putting it in the wardrobe.

Michael nodded

"I am also feeling guilty" Aurora continued

"Why" Michael asked abruptly before aurora could finish her sentence

"Because I wrote my story down and sent it off to a news paper" Aurora said quietly before coming and sitting down on the end of the bed

Michael scooted forward

"What did it say"?

"Everything from start to finish, I didn't leave anything important out. It will be in the local paper tomorrow" Aurora sighed. It wasn't that she was sorry for doing it, her story needed to be told; she felt guilty that it had to come to this and that her parent's careers might suffer for it.

But it was too late for that now.

Michael hugged Aurora from behind and hauled her up against him.

"Don't worry about that now" Michael said gently "it's late, we will talk about it tomorrow.

Aurora nodded, before getting up and getting ready for bed.

Michael left the room to go to the bathroom and when he came back, Aurora was already in the bed of the left; Michael went over and joined her.

"You know there is another bed" She grumbled when they were both settled.

"I know, but I haven't slept beside you in months"

"We won't be getting any sleep at this rate" Aurora replied after she yawned

"Shh and go to sleep" was Michaels only reply after he switched the bed side lamp off.

Aurora rolled her eyes to the darkened ceiling before snuggling closer to Michael and promptly falling asleep.

+-+

Aurora awoke abruptly the next morning, when Michael rolled over and pushed her out of the bed.

"Michael" Aurora squealed when she was awake enough

"Huh" Michael rolled over and looked around through sleepy eyes "Where are you?"

"The floor" Aurora replied, Michael looked over at her

"What are you doing there?"

"You pushed me out" Aurora said as she got up

"Oh, sorry" Michael said, although she had the feeling he didn't really mean it, she pulled a face before getting up and grabbing a change of clothes and going for a shower.

Once Aurora walked back in Michael was already dressed and waiting for her sitting on the bed.

Aurora ignored him.

"Come on, don't stay mad at me" Michael said as he pulled Aurora in to his lap. She immediately got up and sat down beside him instead, before pushing him to the floor.

"Ok we are even now" Aurora said sweetly, patting Michael on the head while he glared at her.

Suddenly Michael grabbed her hand and pulled her down with him.

"Oh that's going to hurt in the morning" Aurora groaned as she rubbed her butt.

"Now we are most definitely even" Michael said before giving her a quick kiss and standing up to see Carol in the door way.

She waved off explanations and showed them down to the dining hall, giving them a quick tour as she went.

"The next production auditions are due to start tomorrow so the day is yours to practice"

"What production are you doing?" Aurora asked

"Romeo and Juliet" Aurora smiled, another wonderful show

They talked for a few more minutes before Carol bid them good day to go and reprimand one of the Ballet girls who was sitting on table.

Michael and Aurora ate a breakfast of scrambled eggs on toast with a side of bacon, while they caught up with each other. This was the first time they had talked properly since the night Aurora was taken back to her house.

"I have missed this so much" Aurora admitted "Just talking to you" She smiled, looking in to Michaels eyes.

"I know the feeling" Michael leant over and kissed her softly.

+-+

A little later, they were on their way to get a copy of the script when Aurora suddenly stopped

"We have to go to a news agency" Aurora said suddenly

"Why?"

"Just come" Together they walked out of the theater at the brusque pace.

A few minutes later Aurora pulled Michael in to a news agency, she walked straight to the paper stand, picked one up then went and paid for it. Then dragged Michael back out.

"Aurora, what-

"Remember last night, my story being in the paper"

"I'd forgotten"

"Let's have a look" Aurora said calmly

She opened the paper, on the second page there was the article.

**_The Prime Ministers Daughter Speaks Out. _**The title pretty much said it all.

**_Late last night we received a letter from Aurora Davis, and as per her instructions published it today. What is written here has not been edited in anyway; here is what she has to say about her absence and coming home. _**

**_My name is Aurora Davis and I am Prime Minister Alexander and Janice Davis only child and daughter. Recently in the news it said that I had returned from my 'frightening' ordeal. I am here to shed light on what really happened. _**

**_I was never Kidnapped, I ran away. I did this because I wanted a chance to live my own life, I love my parents I really do but I wasn't willing to sacrifice my dreams so they could be happy. They wanted me to become a doctor or lawyer something in their opinion worth while, but all I have wanted, all I every wanted was to perform, be on the stage. _**

_**So I planned it getting an apartment and job and even enrolling in a part time university course. At last I was ready. I tried to talk to my parents about me performing and met a wall, so I pretended to be staying the night at a friends place and left. **_

_**I organized to sell my car for another and made myself a fake identity and settled in to my new life. I wrote my parents my first night in my new apartment and dyed my hair. **_

**_My first day of university, and the second day of my running away I was in the bar and I saw the news, reporting I was missing, then I realized that my parents wouldn't of gotten my note as yet. So I rang home to let them know I was ok. I know I didn't handle the call too well but I got the message across that I hadn't been kidnapped. _**

**_I sat down on a bench near where I had rung mum and a few minutes later, agents that work for my father appeared looking for me, showing my photograph to people near the area. I left before they saw me, still thinking that my mum would retract the kidnapping story. _**

**_Weeks later after I had received my wish of being able to perform on stage, in the production of the Phantom of the Opera My parents were still looking for me, which I didn't understand._**

**_I won't go in to too much detail, but I will say I met someone and fell in love, he knew who I was and was trying to convince me to go and see my parents. As there had been several close calls of me being found, and not all over them legal. And looking back he was right. _**

_**My parents burst in to my boyfriend's house after midnight and carried me out of there by force, while restraining him. I was taken back to my parents house, again I wont go in to detail but they made it clear that is was their way or the high way. **_

**_I was told to say I was kidnapped, and then without any choice I was going to university to study what they wanted me to, or they were going to make sure my boyfriend, whom they forbid me to see was going to end up in jail for kidnapping. I managed to convince them to let me finish out the production but they had me watched. _**

**_I felt like a prisoner, I was depressed and wasn't eating I even thought about suicide, as embarrassing as it is to admit it. My Boyfriend then helped me plan to get away after the final performance. That is where I hopefully am now. _**

**_It is not me intension to hurt my parents by admitting this, but to maybe communicate to them how important what I want is to me. I won't be in hiding forever I when I come home I will talk to my parents, if they don't want to see me or anything of that nature, then it will be up to them. But I will make it clear that I love them and believe that they thought that had my best interests at heart. _**

_**In the end it is my life, and I will have the choice how I live it. **_

_**Aurora Davis**_

+-+

"Wow" Michael managed when he finished reading it

"Do you think I did the right thing?"

"Well now your parents can't blackmail you, but I think you know the answer anyway"

"I think I did the right thing, although I still feel guilty. My parents might not get re elected because of it" Aurora said biting her lip and looking over at Michael

Michael pulled her in to his arms

"That isn't your problem, you did what you thought was right and I'm glad you did"

"Really"

"Really" Michael said kissing the top of her head, he took her hand and together they started walking back to the theater.

Aurora knew that there were still had many challenges ahead, and that she would have to face them. But looking over at Michael now Aurora knew everything was going to be ok. And that was the most truly wonderful feeling.

+-+

I know i left it a little up in the air but i promise all will be answered in the next chapter, everyone gets whats coming to them including Tyra.

let me know what you thought, R&R, and no that doesnt mean read and run, you know who you are hint Hint

till next time

Emma Riddle


	20. To the future

**Auther's Notes:** You would not believe how busy i have been. I was given a promotion at my work i now take care of all the magazines, which is alot of responsibility for me and alot of training up. Also my sister got real sick recently and was in hospital, not to worry she is on the mend as much as she can, because sadly what she has is going to affect her for the rest of her life. On top of this my older brother is going to be graduating in to the full time army and we are going down to see it. so writing at the moment has taken the back seat to alot of things.

But I finished it and i cant tell you how much i enjoyed writing it.

thank you to everyone who supported me and tried to get my to update in a timely manner...even though it didnt work...

so here we are the final chapter. enjoy everyone

I dont own phantom of the opera, so i wont pretend i do...

* * *

Aurora stood outside the gates of her house. She hadn't been inside or seen her parents for three whole years.

Straight after the, tell all article came out Aurora's parents rebutted it claiming it was all lies; they decided to disown her and as a result were not re elected..

Michael and Aurora got the lead in several plays at the Goldfield Theater, before coming back to the Bensolight theater two years ago to live closer to Michaels parents, whom Adore Aurora, and the feeling is mutual.

One and a half years ago, Michael proposed to Aurora at dinner with his parents, and soon after the two was married.

Now Aurora was back at her parent's house to tell them some important news.

Aurora approached the gate, and pressed the buzzer.

A few minutes later the gate opened. Aurora took a deep breathe and went inside.

The grounds had not changed too much, the same green manicured lawns. But the trees had grown and it wasn't home to her anymore.

Aurora reached the entrance drive, just as the door opened.

There stood both her parents stood there.

Her mother hadn't changed that much. But then again Aurora was pretty sure that was due to surgical help. Her father on the other hand, they years past were written all over her face.

Aurora stopped and stared and finally mustered up the courage to open her mouth.

"Hello Mum, dad"

"Aurora" Her mother said quietly not looking directly at her.

"Would you like to come in?" Her father asked

"No actually, I just have something I would like to say. Right after you disowned me I thought you would come around soon after and understand why I did it, but you proved to be two sponges that hang on to everything. You can't how upset I was. But then I realized that you wanted a perfect daughter and that wasn't me" Her parents stood there silent her mother looking bored and her father looked guilty.

"I got married two years ago, but then again you would know that seeing as I sent you an invitation. And now I'm going to become a mother myself and I realized my son or daughter will have to grow up without grandparents but then again I'm not too sure I would want you two influencing him or her. So I guess that is it"

Aurora turned and walked away. They didn't follow her.

Not then at least. Two days later Aurora got a call from her father apologizing for everything and wanting to be apart of her life again, they talked for hours just catching up. So in the end all was not lost.

Further in to the future Aurora's mother forgave her too, just in time to be there to welcome Alyssa and a surprise Jacob in to the world.

Looking back Aurora knew that she didn't always make the right choices but that is what life is all about right? Living it your own way and learning from your mistakes, Because in the end, it was Aurora's life.

* * *

Wow so the end, tell me what you thought, dont be shy. Just because the story is finished doesnt mean i dont want to hear what you thought.

Currently i will be taking a break from writing or writing and completeing a story then uploading it. Althought i think it will be a Harry Potter story.

so till i write again. everyone take care and enjoy life

Emma Riddle


End file.
